Love Denied
by MSmit88
Summary: Kagome is trapped after the jewel is made whole. Everyone has begun their lives, but what life can she have in the wrong era and with no family? Maybe a certain lord can give her life purpose again... And maybe something more. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I make money off of them. Plan is to update every week. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Love Denied

Ch. 1

'DAMMIT!' Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs staring at packed earth. Standing at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well, she couldn't stop the frustrated tears that slid down her face. The jewel sat purified in her pocket, but since it had become whole, the well had closed. Her brother, her grandfather, and her mother were all separated from her. Never had she felt so alone…

InuYasha spent more and more time with Kikyo, absolutely furious that Kagome refused to wish her alive again. She had long ago given up having the hanyou's love, but she refused to wish the clay creature life again. Partly because she felt that once dead, you should probably stay dead, and also she was scared. What would happen to her if she wished Kikyo alive? What would happen to their shared soul?

Sango and Miroku had left after Naraku's defeat. Even though they visited on occasion, they were now expecting their first child and didn't travel much anymore. Once Miroku's curse was lifted and Sango had laid her brother to rest, they had joined another slayer village and were soon married. Kagome was happy for them since they felt like family anyways, but that left her as a burden to poor old Kaede. Granted, she was good with her bow and her miko powers now, so she could hunt and offer protection, but she still felt as if she was putting the old woman out.

Even Shippo was gone, although not far. In the four years she had been here, Shippo had finally grown into his adult form. Granted, for a kitsune, that's not very big, but he had found a little vixen of his own and they now lived in the forest and tended to building their lives together. Shippo didn't tend to visit more than once a week though because his mate was skittish around humans still and he hadn't been able to introduce her to his mother yet.

Kagome let out a sigh as she began climbing out the well. At the top, a clawed hand reached for her wrist and pulled her the rest of the way out of the well.

"Thanks, In-" The grateful comment died on her lips as she looked into the eyes of the Western Lord. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes grew almost comically round in surprise, although nothing showed on his face that he might have found the situation in the least bit funny. Kagome began to back away from the silent youkai lord, only to be stopped when a young girl wrapped herself around her legs, squealing in obvious delight.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled, causing an almost visible flinch from the Western Lord at his ward's higher pitched tone. "Sesshomaru says we are to take you home now!" Even though it didn't seem possible, Kagome's eyes grew rounder and actual fear began to creep in to them.

Sesshomaru huffed in a bit of annoyance and grabbed the miko's wrist before she could dash away, as she was clearly wanted to. "Rin needs someone to teach her properly. Of the humans this Sesshomaru knows you are the only fit candidate with your knowledge of the future."

Kagome stared a little longer at the youkai lord. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She figured the only humans Sesshomaru had known must be Rin, her, Sango and Miroku. Kagome looked down at little Rin, only to realize she wasn't so little anymore. At 13, the girl was quickly growing into a woman, even by her era's standards. By this era's standards, she was close to be set up for a profitable marriage.

"Please say you'll come, Kagome" Rin pleaded. Her large doe brown eyes begged Kagome to not disappoint her. Looking down at the child, Kagome felt the familiar hollow ache in her heart. She was a mother to Shippo for so long, and because of his youkai lineage, he had grown too fast for her to even fully appreciate her motherly love for the child.

Wrapping her hand around Rin's, she softly whispered, "Ok."

Sesshomaru's brow rose ever so slightly before he turned away from the females, clearly expecting them to follow. He wondered briefly why the miko had capitulated so easily. Deciding, however, that the reasons were irrelevant since he got what he wanted, he led the females to a grumbling Jaken and a snoozing Ah-Un. After a quick rap on Jaken's head to shut him up, he instructed Ah-Un with a look to follow him once the females were seated and they headed towards the western lands.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Ok, so let me do this right. Firstly, I do not own InuYasha. I'm just borrowing him and the others for a story and do not get money off this. Now, this is my first one so please feel free to critique. I do like to get better at what I do. Reviews are wonderful and considering I already had some, I decided I'd do the second chapter too, but normally it will be a chapter a week. Sorry if that's disappointing but i have stuff to do too. Please feel free to ask any questions and I'll try to respond to what reviews I can. If I miss yours, please forgive me. I've never been perfect and won't strive to be. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Ch. 2

Sesshomaru growled inaudibly. The two females incessant talking was steadily driving him mad! How could two creatures talk so much? He was used to Rin yammering when they happened across someone new and her hourly arguments with Jaken were ended quickly enough with a sharp reprimand to the little toad. But this?

Kagome, unaware of the youkai's audible warning, kept discussing life with Sesshomaru with Rin. She had felt his aura bristle with impatience, but he never said anything, so she decided she didn't care. The two females went over the younger's travels, her troubles, and anything else that came to mind as they flew easily through the air.

As the sun began to grow low in the sky, Sesshomaru signaled to his group to land. Jaken slid off Ah-Un as quickly as possible to start setting up camp and to get away from the humans he so detested. Sesshomaru watched as the miko opened an ugly yellow bag and began to dig around. Rin was contentedly talking away as she watched the miko searching and pulling out various items.

Kagome set up her bathing supplies to one side, her medicinal supplies on the other, and then pulled out some travel food to snack on. Jaken had already speared four fish on sticks and set them to cook over the merrily crackling fire. Sesshomaru sat off to one side with his back against the tree, proecting an arrogant, authoritative aura that would warn off other demons most of the time. Kagome and Rin ate hurriedly from travel mix Kagome had brought and then shared a fish together.

Kagome had just gathered her supplies when Sesshomaru demanded "Where do you intend to go?" Kagome's blue eyes quickly sought out the demon lords amber hued orbs.

"Rin and I were going to go bathe…" Kagome answered with a question of her own lurking in her voice.

"Not without an escort" was the quiet retort.

Kagome's face flushed with red embarrassment while her eyes turned to blue fire. "I am not a child and more than capable of taking care of myself. I have done so for a while and I've also cared for a child before. We will be quite fine thank you."

As she put her nose in the air, she swung around on the balls of her feet only to meet a solid, metal object in her way. Blinking a bit owlishly at the breastplate in front of her, she follows it to cold, angry eyes. The first thought to cross her mind was 'Wow, he does show emotion…' Unfortunately it was followed by 'I just wish it wasn't pure anger!'

"This Sesshomaru leads, miko. This Sesshomaru believes you should have protection." The cold, monotone voice Kagome had gotten used to was no more. Instead, the demon lord's voice was filled with a red hot anger and his youkai pressed aggressively against her aura.

Kagome felt a headache coming on. Strangely, it reminded her of how she felt whenever she and InuYasha would get into it. Trying, fighting, to stay calm, Kagome met the lord's eyes with a temper of her own. "I'm not unable to defend myself, Lord Sesshomaru." She punctuated her intense statement with an aggressive push back against his aura with her miko powers.

Jaken was for once struck silent and Rin watched the confrontation anxiously. Sesshomaru, trying to establish his dominance, refused to back down to the miko, while Kagome, who was sick of being around by dogs, wasn't looking away first. Rin, tired of the stress, lightly touched Sesshomaru's hatori.

"My Lord" She murmured softly. Sesshomaru quickly darted a glance at his ward.

"Hn" He mumbled. "Be quick at least."

Mercurial as ever, Kagome dropped her anger and smiled brightly. "Ok" She agreed cheerfully before taking off with Rin to a pond right outside the clearing hidden by the trees. Sesshomaru watched her go, never letting his confusion show on his face.

'What a strange human…'

Kagome and Rin cleaned up in a timely fashion, although it was punctuated by a small water fight. After feeling clean again, they got out, dried off and headed back to camp. As they neared the camp, a ferocious growl sounded just as Kagome felt the distinctive shove of a youkai against her aura. Instinct took over as Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and fled to the clearing just ahead. As they neared it, blurs of color could be seen whizzing past and bounding into the air before falling back to earth.

"She's back" Rin said resolutely before going and sitting next to the fire to start settling in for the night.

Kagome followed suit, albeit reluctantly, but the young girl seemed to be unafraid. Kagome watched the flash of colors and found that her heart was in her throat. She didn't want anything to happen to Sesshomaru, the only one in this time to offer her a chance at a semblance of a family again. Finally, the fight came to an end and rather abruptly too. A loud, resounding crash echoed through the clearing. When the dust settled, Sesshomaru was holding someone (Kagome couldn't see who yet) down on the ground and a rumbling, frightening growl was making its way through the clearing.

Slowly and gracefully, Sesshomaru pulled away, never taking his eyes off the figure. Just as elegantly and deliberately, a young female demon rose from the ground. Her eyes were the color of jade, hair a brilliant auburn and her face adorned with twin stripes like Sesshomaru's. Without a glance to the humans or lower demons, she turned on her heel and fled into the forest.

Rin gave an exasperated sigh. "She'll be back again in seven day's time…"

"Huh?" Kagome was utterly confused on what just happened.

"That's Yoli. She shows up here every seven days to fight Lord Sesshomaru for the privilege of being his mate." Rin's face had given Kagome an odd twist at the statement. "She doesn't like me" she confided.

Jaken began to screech. "Shut up! You know not what you speak about! These are demon laws and you humans have no need for this knowledge!" Before he could continue, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Ever observant of his master, Jaken quickly took the hint and shut his beak.

Kagome couldn't help her curiosity. "They have to fight to mate?" she pondered out loud.

"This Sesshomaru will not mate someone who cannot prove her strength in battle. A bitch must be as strong as her mate to lead." Sesshomaru watched the knowledge seep into the miko's mind as the she absorbed what he had told her. "We leave at first light." Calmly, he walked over to the tree line and took position leaning against a tree. Within moments, he looked to be asleep.

Rin gave a small giggle and whispered to Kagome "Lord Sesshomaru does not like her trying to convince him to mate." Kagome gave a small, childlike giggle.

"Sleep" The lord in question reiterated from his tree, shocking Kagome so she stared at him. Rin giggled again and lay down to sleep as Kagome did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guess I should face the music... I don't own InuYasha. Never have and won't ever get the chance to either. *sigh*

Ch. 3

They reached the Western Manor before the afternoon grew too late. The normally sedate Ah-Un suddenly sped up, slightly pulling ahead of their lord. They both stretched their necks forward and from their chest, they bellowed a long, low note. Other than grunts and a hiss here and there, Kagome had never heard the double headed dragon vocalize. At the carrying roar, people began to spill out of the manor and the surrounding buildings. Amazingly, people began to wave and shout, welcoming their lord home. Wondering at his reaction, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru only to almost fall off of Ah-Un in surprise. Making him all the more beautiful was a small, contained smile as he looked upon his ancestral home.

Landing in the courtyard was a bit difficult as so many demons and humans were in the courtyard to welcome back their lord. Rin jumped off the dragon that had dutifully carried her home and immediately ran for another youngster, this one a demon. Both young girls hugged each other proclaiming how much they missed each other. The demon child had twin maroon stripes on her cheeks with proud, deep brown eyes and hair the color to match. Immediately the girls ran off together, laughing.

Finally, human and demon alike noticed the girl still sitting on the calm dragon demon. Sesshomaru, ever attentive, noticed their wondering looks and Kagome's hesitancy. "This is Kagome" he announced, his voice full of authority. "You are to make her feel welcomed. She is here as a personal instructor to this Sesshomaru's ward, but she is not a servant. She is a miko of impeccable training. Treat her as such."

For the demons, it was enough to understand that the woman was not to be threatened since miko powers could be deadly. For the humans, they understood that she was an important priestess and strong if their lord saw fit to bring her back. Sesshomaru, surprisingly, offered his hand to Kagome to assist her off of Ah-Un. The crowd parted and allowed the demon lord and priestess through to the manor.

'For being so stuffy, he sure lives simply' Kagome thought to herself as she walked through the halls. The doors were all opened, allowing cross breezes to flow. Sesshomaru gave her a quick tour, showing the formal and family dining rooms, the formal sitting room, the library, the kitchen, and then led her to the back of the house where the bedrooms were. Apparently, servants had their own homes in the small village surrounding the manor and its lands. Humans and demons both lived together, worked together, and Kagome even spotted a hanyou child.

"You will be staying here," Sesshomaru said as he pulled open a door. "This Sesshomaru is down the hall at the end. Rin's room is adjoined to yours since you share a sitting room." Walking further in, he pulled open another door. "The bathing area is through this door."

Kagome looked around for a second before turning questioning eyes on Sesshomaru. Always to the point, Kagome stated "I thought you hated humans and hanyous. Why is there so many?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't hate all humans and hanyous. The hanyou brother of mine has earned my animosity over time and most humans are untrustworthy, selfish creatures. I trust these humans who share my family's land because many have grown up here and I have watched generation after generation pass." Kagome just stared a little at his openness. She also noticed he seemed more relaxed and at ease, not quite so uptight. "A servant will come get you for dinner. This Sesshomaru will have someone come about proper attire for you as well." With that, the graceful, not quite so intimidating now, lord walked down the hall.

Kagome took a moment to process the new surroundings. 'This is definitely new' she thought to herself. 'I never really looked at things from his point of view before, but I can see how InuYasha has antagonized him and, frankly, humans as a whole don't have very redeeming qualities, but he does except them and some human and demon pairings…' The news had her seriously rethinking her opinion of the stoic lord until she remembered the baths. Grinning happily, Kagome grabbed her bath things and practically ran through the other door.

There was a top over the pond in the courtyard that served as a bathing pool. Surrounding three fourths of the pond was a tall fence that she doubted even Sesshomaru could see over while the other portion was doors. Apparently this was a communal bath although a fence seemed to split it in half to guard the privacy of females and males. Eagerly, Kagome stripped and jumped in the water. It was a little chilly, but she bathed happily. She rushed back to her room to find clothes she had that would fit in around the manor. By the time that was over, Kagome was dressed in a dazzling kimono of a beautiful deep blue with white cranes dancing across it and another servant had shown to escort Kagome to dinner. Before she had finished dressing, she had taken the time to hide the Shikon no Tama. Tucked away safely in a small puzzle box she had brought from her home for such little treasures, the jewel stayed hidden with a small barrier around it to hide its aura. Kagome and the servant, Mitoya, spoke for a bit, but Kagome was hungry and didn't linger or dally on the way to the dining room.

Dinner was a simple affair, nice and quiet. Rin was calmly eating her food, knowing her stoic lord was watching to ensure she ate every bite. Sesshomaru ate his food with precise movements while Kagome dug into the delicious spread with gusto. After dinner, everyone retired to their own rooms to go to sleep. As her head lay on her pillow on her soft futon, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what this direction in her life would mean.

A/N :

Ok, so these chapters have been a little short. Be patient with me. They will get longer as things start becoming more involved. Thank you to those of you who are following this story and those who review. By the way, yes, Shippo will be around. Yes, Inuyasha is coming, too. I'll try to keep them mostly in character, but things will have to give every so often. Make sure you let me know how I'm doing. I enjoy the critics as well as the pats on the backs. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So things will start picking up here soon. I rated this for a reason so citrusy items in the story will be clearly marked. If you don't like it, please feel free to skip ahead. It won't change the essentials within the story. I warned yall before, this is my first fic so chapters are varying depending on what I find important in each section. Don't forget to rate and review so I know if yall are enjoying it. Thanks!**

"No, Rin" Kagome corrected gently "Like this." And she again demonstrated to Rin how to hold her bow made to her size. Kagome had taken over training Rin in ancient writing (that, although she refused to tell Sesshomaru, she was learning to perfect as well), arithmetic, and basic self defense these past couple of weeks. It was during these lessons that Kagome began to get a glimmer of an idea. Not wanting to hurry it, Kagome patiently waited for an outcome she was sure was going to come about soon.

As Rin concentrated on her arrow, Kagome began to feel a strange but familiar warmth flow through the child's aura. Little Rin started to bare a slight pink glow and as she released her arrow it shed a slight rosy light and hit the target precisely in the center.

"Oh, Kagome! Did you see what Rin just did?" The little girl began to jump up and down and barely listened as Kagome absently corrected her use of third person.

"Ok, Rin. That will be enough for today, dear. Why don't you go see if Shaka will play for a bit?" Kagome gave the child a hug and sent her to find the little inu demon child that was her best friend. She watched as the excitable child rushed to tell her friend what she had accomplished and then resolutely headed for Sesshomaru's study.

A slight knock interrupted the lord's thoughts as he poured over financial statements for his little village. Giving a quick response, the door slid open and Kagome admitted herself into the room. A little nervous, Kagome sketched a quick bow of respect before approaching closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you have a moment so I may speak with you about Rin's studies?" Sesshomaru just inclined his head to indicate her to continue. "I'd like to include miko training within her studies." Kagome watched for his reaction, thinking maybe she should have led up to it a little better.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, but that was the only sign of his surprise. "Has she shown enough talent for it? I knew the ability was there, but it is not a strength I normally test so I did not think to incorporate it."

Kagome cocked her head to the side with a slightly confused face. "She can charge an arrow, Lord Sesshomaru. She definitely has the power to learn. It would definitely be better to learn it instead of relying on random bouts of power."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly as he thought about the logic to the miko's words. "Train her" he instructed quickly before turning back to his papers. Thinking she was dismissed, and rather rudely at that, Kagome turned to go. "It is this Sesshomaru's wish to be kept appraised of Rin's progress. She spends the night with a young inu female in town twice a month. That night we will discuss her progress over final meal."

Kagome cocked her head to the side again, reminding Sesshomaru suddenly of a confused pup. Bowing again, Kagome took her leave. 'I wonder why he would choose then. Normally we just eat on our own. We can discuss that any time.' Slightly bewildered, Kagome headed towards the archery field to keep in practice with her own bow.

The master archer was overseeing everyone's progress on the field and ensuring no mishaps got anyone hurt. Kagome was shooting at the far end. Ita barely ever had to check on her due to her cautious nature and impeccable aim, but he made his way down to the end anyways. Kagome caught sight of him heading her way. After releasing her arrow, she turned to face the inu demon head on. His eyes were a sparkling light blue, apparently a rarity among their kind, and he had reddish brown hair that shone coppery in the sun. Just a tad shorter than Sesshomaru, he still struck an imposing figure graced in the maroon stripes that were, she had learned, a mark distinguishing inu youkai.

"Good morning, Ita" Kagome greeted him cordially with one of her renown smiles.

The contagious smile immediately lit up the demon's face as he responded. "How is practice this morning?"

"Much better since I placed a new string in my bow" Kagome answered, pride tinting her voice at her accomplishment.

"May I?" Ita asked politely. Kagome handed over her bow and he gave it a quick one over. "It was done very well." That earned him another large smile. Smiling in return, he handed it back letting his hand rest on hers a moment longer than necessary. Kagome blushed a beautiful reddish hue as she turned away to continue with her archery.

Unbeknownst, golden eyes were slanted in a sudden fury. Sesshomaru watched from his open walls as he did so often, although he was careful never to let the miko see how much she had garnered his attention. He had noticed the master archer start to test the waters and he had seen the miko's reaction. He refused to question his own rise to the exchange or the feelings it invoked.

'Kaede hasn't seen her. Miroku and Sango haven't seen her. Where are you, mother?' The young kitsune sped towards the well, knowing she kept going back. She was always looking, hoping for a way home back to her time after InuYasha had made it plain that he was staying with his dead miko. 'Please just be camping out by the well' Shippo pleaded silently.

When he arrived, though faded, her scent greeted his straining senses. 'She was here, but she's long gone.' Doing his best, he tried and tried to figure out what had happened to her. Suddenly, another familiar scent filled his nose. 'Rin was here. If the girl had been here though that means…' The thought died as a new one filled his mind. 'InuYasha.' Racing to his mate, he explained he had to find his mother. Knowing how important this was to him, Riya, lifted her green eyes to his and agreed he should go, but she was coming as well. Together they set out to find the hanyou who could help make things right again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone! Unfortunately, I have a large family and we all managed to get sick! I've been cleaning too many icky things these past couple of weeks! I'm posting now though! I've got two I'm putting up! Things are going to start heating up and getting a bit tangled, so pay attention!**

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Must you make me say this out loud? It is really quite depressing!**

Ch. 5

Sesshomaru stood slightly to the side and out of sight from Rin and Kagome as the miko tried to explain to Rin how to lace her newly found miko powers into her arrows. Rin had progressed beautifully and naturally through the exercises Kagome had designed for her to not only find, but tap into her powers. The lesson was now how to tap into them and draw them out. Kagome thought a bow was the best way to do this since it seemed so many miko were drawn to this weapon.

Finally, Rin let go of her arrow that now had a definite pink glow. When it landed in her target about 30 feet away, the glow spread out and disappeared leaving behind a tinged aftermath before that faded as well.

Immediately the young girl set about jumping and hollering, her voice straining Sesshomaru's ears and their tolerance of pitch. Kagome was hugging Rin, just as excited and Sesshomaru couldn't deny the pride swelling his chest at her accomplishment and at Kagome's teaching proving to be invaluable.

Stepping out into their line of sight, Sesshomaru spoke up. "Rin, go clean up so you can leave. Shaka is waiting in the cherry blossom garden." Squealing again, Rin took off out of the training field. "Are you ready for our meal?" Sesshomaru held his arm out in a chivalrous manner to escort Kagome to the dining room. Smiling shyly at the lord, Kagome took his arm and let him steer her in the manor and through the halls.

'This past month has really shown a different side to this icy demon' Kagome caught herself thinking. 'I wonder why he puts on such a front. Without his cold attitude, he really is a bit attractive. He's caring, protective, and open to listening to others. I think he might actually be rather fun if he would just loosen up. If he could just—Wait a minute, that was the dining room…'

Kagome's thoughts were thrown from their course in her realization that they had passed the small dining room the three of them tend to use. "Uh, Sesshomaru, where are we going?"

Sesshomaru's brow rose minutely at the forgotten title, but beyond noticing it, it really didn't bother him so he answered calmly "We are not dining alone."

"Oh… Who are we dining with?"

"Some guests that I have business with."

"Oh…" Kagome chewed her lip a little nervously. Why was she being included in this?

Reaching the grander dining area, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru a little in her hesitation. Sesshomaru, starting to attune himself to her scent, noticed her heightened nerves and unease. Surprising Kagome, and admittedly himself a little, he felt the need to comfort her fears and anguish.

"Relax, miko. This Sesshomaru only wishes your opinion on a delicate matter. Would you be willing to be this Sesshomaru's advisor in this subject?"

Stunned into silence, admittedly a rare occurrence, Kagome nodded and squared her shoulders to meet the unknown problem head on and with an open mind. Sesshomaru silently approved of her proud visage and even laid a gentle hand over the one tucked around his arm. Thoroughly flabbergasted, Kagome couldn't utter a syllable if asked now. The easy way he touched her combined with how good the warm flesh felt against her own threatened to reduce her mind to mush. Even more surprising, once Sesshomaru removed his hand to open the doors, he then offered it to her again to help her sit at the low table.

Six males stood and bowed low when they had walked through the door together. Once seated, Kagome immediately began to take stock of them. The first pair was obviously inu youkai. The tell tale maroon stripes graced their faces which were framed by the lightest of hair, almost a pure white that was lighter than the silver glow of the lord's. The middle males were complete opposites and were as obviously human as the others were demons. The older of the two was a gentleman of a portly figure with hair the deepest shade of black. The younger looked exactly like his father, for there was no doubt he was a son, and you could even see he would gain his generous girth. The last pair was an oddity. These two looked almost exactly like the humans except for the blue single marking on each side of their faces and an almost snake like slit to their brilliant jewel like amethyst eyes. Kagome knew they were demons from their auras, but she had never come across youkai such as them before.

After being served the main course, Sesshomau began to open the discussions they were all sitting there for. 'And about damn time' Kagome couldn't help but think. The anticipation was making her antsy.

"Thank you for coming tonight" Sesshomaru stated coldly, his stoic uncaring mask adorning his face again. "This Sesshomaru would introduce you to his advisor this evening, the Shikon no Tama Miko, Kagome. Miko Kagome, this Sesshomaru would introduce you to Pilon, the financial recorder keeper, and his son, Tytho." Kagome received small nods from the light haired inu youkais. Turning to the next pair, Sesshomaru continued. "The village leader, Mundet, and his son, Mytrei." Nods again were exchanged. "From the south, a noble youkai, Yuh, and his son, Nubeli." Nods. "These males have all offered their sons in this Sesshomaru's ward's mating."

Kagome blinked a few times. Confusion followed swiftly by comprehension dawned across her expressive face as she took in the new comers again, but this time in a new light. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome quickly drew assessments about the males vying for his ward's hand and noticed the protectiveness flare in her scent. Judging by the two demons' faces, they had caught the flare as well and stiffened slightly at being appraised by a mother. Usually such conferences were held between men. Kagome didn't know this, however, and lacking a highly sensitive youkai nose, did not notice the immediate questioning that filled the senses at the inclusion of a female in such talks.

Kagome quickly decided her course of action. Smiling demurely, she continued to eat and allowed Sesshomaru to do the questioning of such things as finances, expectations, etc. Sesshomaru was not fooled into thinking she was not still assessing, though. He caught the determination mingling in her scent with concentration. She was studying.

Dinner dragged on it seemed, but it finally came to an end with the males taking their leave. The inus and humans lived right in the village so it was not a hardship for them to return to their homes. The dragon youkai (as Kagome had learned they were), took to the skies in their monstrous forms, preferring their own lands to a stranger's. Kagome sedately followed Sesshomaru back to his work room. Not the first time that night, he silently applauded this petite female's knowledge of discretion. As soon as the doors slid closed, however, he would have been glad to have the future before them as he wanted one thing: earmuffs.

Kagome immediately began ranting about slovenly, lazy humans! "I wouldn't put Rin with them if I had a gun to my head!" She almost shouted, forgetting that walls were not as thick in the feudal era. "That village leader and his son alone could eat a cow every night for dinner! And the way they went on about the amount of servants they have! They were braggarts of the worst kind and you can tell they rely on everyone else for their comforts! They are just looking for a trophy wife to boost their standings within the village! Rin would go crazy within the month!"

Then it was the unreliable and untrustworthy dragons. "They reek of dishonesty! Their eyes constantly shifted, never looking you in the eye when they answered a question! Oh, sure! They painted a pretty life for Rin, but all they wanted was a strong line to feed into their own strengths! They have something up their sleeves, believe me! Poor Rin would be sequestered and lonely and aching to come home within a week!"

Out of steam, or at least catching her breath (he didn't wait to see which one) Sesshomaru smoothly broke in. "And the inus?"

Kagome glared at him for the interruption before collapsing on to a cushion after her pacing rampage in a flurry of silk. "They were the only ones worth a damn really" she stated much calmer to the relief of Sesshomaru's tortured ear drums. "I think the only thing they didn't say was that this would be a way of gaining favoritism from you, their lord. But I don't think there is any real affection between their son and Rin either." Kagome gave a great sigh. Turning to Sesshomaru, she asked "Doesn't Rin have a crush on anyone? Someone with genuine feelings for her would be better than one of those…males…"

Sesshomaru's brows rose in surprise and disbelief. "There is one male" he said a bit slowly, as if considering it for a moment, but he quickly waved it off. "But he is a lowbred hanyou. Rin can do much better as this Sesshomaru's ward."

Kagome immediately bristled and Sesshomaru felt her aura push aggressively against him. Growling low in his throat, he issued his only warning of his temper as Kagome sprang to her feet. "What's it matter if he is a hanyou? He is offering her love! What if he can truly make her happy? Why would you deny her that? Are you that cold hearted?!"

Sesshomaru growled again and spoke dangerously soft. "It is time for her to put away childish crushes and look towards a more stable alpha to take care of her."

"So love means nothing if he isn't high born, is that it?" She scoffed at him, raising his ire further. "Breeding is all that matters so you would sell off your own daughter to be miserable. You really are-"

What ever insult she might have flung was effectively cut off as she was pinned against the wall quicker than she had thought possible. Sesshomaru's angered eyes bore into her's as his hand held her in place by her throat. She wasn't in any pain, but after his care this evening and a glimpse into his softer side, to see him so furious rocked her. Fear spiked into her scent suddenly and Sesshomaru answered to it unconsciously. He lowered his hand from her throat to the top of her chest and leaned closer, a rumbling almost purring growl resounding in his chest. Oddly enough, Kagome felt somewhat calmed by it. Her heart rate slowed and her breathing evened out, allowing her to rethink a bit what she had said. Guilt replaced her earlier anger. Before she could apologize, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Rin is like a daughter to this Sesshomaru" he stated simply. "This Sesshomaru would never sacrifice her happiness for the sake of material wealth." His voice was soft and sounded right next to her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. It did not go unnoticed by the demon lord. "This Sesshomaru will talk to her, but you should think on something as well, Kagome." Hearing her name, spoken like a caress from those perfect lips caused another noticeable, delicious, shiver. "You should have someone to look to and to protect you and to love you, too."

Without another look, Sesshomaru released the slip of a woman from his grasp and walked out of his study, leaving her to shut the door and head to her own room. Sesshomaru's inner youkai, normally as calm and controlled as himself, was suddenly clamoring. 'Tonight, I need to run.' The thought echoed in his head as he headed for his gardens.

Kagome watched from her room as he transformed into his true form and headed towards the clouds. Her thoughts buzzed with the words he had spoken. She had given up on finding love after InuYasha choose to stay with Kikyou. Now, her heart began to wonder if she hadn't truly given up. Maybe she was simply saving it for the one strong enough to fight for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, the second chapter for tonight. Hopefully I should be back on track now and start posting every Monday again. Yes, that means this coming Monday too!**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah, yeah, yeah... we all know... ugh...**

Ch. 6

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha stared at Shippo as if he might have grown two heads. "Why would he be at the well?" InuYasha asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I'm not sure" Shippo answered carefully, not wanting to give his own suspicions voice. "I cannot even say for sure that she is with him, but it's the only other scent there, so I think we should start by asking him."

InuYasha, brash as ever, jumped up quickly. "He better not have touched a hair on her head" he threatened with a growl lacing his voice. He quickly ducked inside the hut he shared with Kikyou. Shippo ignored the obvious argument that arose from within. As InuYasha came out, a well aimed cup came after him and hit the back of his head. Giving a grumbling snarl, InuYasha turned to face the woman now standing at the door.

"If you head off, don't expect me to be here when you get back" she threatened in a calm, cold voice that would have done Sesshomaru proud. "You can't have it both ways!" With that, she let the bamboo mat fall back into place.

As the youkai and hanyou set off at a quick pace, they could distinctly pick up the sound of items being thrown about in a hasty temper.

Sesshomaru returned from his lofty jaunt in a much better mood. Feeling more relaxed and, even if he wouldn't admit it, a bit chagrined over his earlier actions, he sought out Kagome's room. Apologizing was an entirely foreign concept to him, but being a dog demon, making up for a transgression was not. Now he just had to figure out a way to appease the human miko that she would accept without having to place verbal apologies to it.

When he entered her room quietly, it was to find her asleep at her low table. Spread across it were several parchments with figures of demon dogs drawn across them. 'Definitely not an artist' he thought wryly as he examined the haphazard creations. Giving an inward sigh, part relief at escaping what he had planned and part exasperation, he gently lifted the miko and placed her on her futon.

Soft murmurs made him pause before he had sat up from her. Ever so softly, he heard his name whisper across her lips, followed by the tiniest of smiles. His brow quirked up at that and inside his inner youkai gave a distinct plaintive whine. Compelled by his beast's request, Sesshomaru leaned closer to Kagome's sleeping form and breathed in her refreshing scent. Paying attention to her scent, woodsy and citrusy all at once, he didn't noticed when his beast invaded further into his conscious and so was almost as surprised as Kagome when she awoke to find his lips gently molding to her own.

Her reaction was instinctive. Brilliant miko pink flared, but as it met his youkai aura something strange happened. The two auras melded together, creating a dazzling display of pink and green. They swirled and moved about one another, almost as if dancing. Kagome noted this faintly before succumbing to the dizzying effects of the lord's lips upon her own. The kiss was sweet, almost chaste and yet held tantalizing promise of what may come.

As his beast gained his objective, he slipped back and allowed Sesshomaru his own actions again. At first, the kiss itself held him in thrall and he almost didn't pull back. However, his beast was thrumming in pleasure and his blood was beginning to pool into his center, making a very obvious erection. His beast, his lust, her acquiesce, all of it combined served to finally shock him into pulling back.

Before he could read the hurt look in her eyes, before she could ask a single question, he was gone.

Over the next week or so, Kagome was shown one of Sesshomaru's most practiced talents: avoidance. Meals were taken alone, since he apparently had so much work to do. She never caught him in the corridors anymore. Never could she find him at the practice field, not even to watch Rin. Every night, though, she watched out her window as his youkai form darted across the skies in a majestic run.

After a couple of weeks, Kagome was quite fed up. Temper getting the better of her, as was her usual, she marched right into Sesshomaru's study. Luckily, Sesshomaru was alone for once that day. However, unluckily, his temper was flaring and if Kagome hadn't been in such a snit, she might have noticed the way his aura snapped and crackled with restrained anger.

"This is ridiculous" she exclaimed, ignoring his brow raised in disbelief and his claws slightly curled at the screeching interruption to his solitude. "You are obviously avoiding me and for what? One kiss! I wasn't even the one who started it and suddenly you are treating me like a leper! Why is it such a big deal? Why does it matter so much?" By this time, Kagome felt the stinging prick of unshed tears in her eyes. Every time she even became interested in someone, they turned from her and the rejection was getting to her after InuYasha. Her sadness just produced more anger, however, before she could open her mouth to begin a new tirade, Sesshomaru was suddenly looming in front of her.

A small squeak of distress broke through her lips before it was silenced in a rough kiss. His lips moved suggestively against her and when she gave a small gasp of delight, his tongue invaded her mouth ruthlessly. After a minute or an hour, her mind couldn't deduce time effectively at the moment, he ceased his onslaught. They were both breathing a bit unsteadily and she dragged in a gulp of air as Sesshomaru pulled away from her.

"I avoided you to avoid that. Now I have work to attend to, Kagome." He effectively dismissed her and, being addled by the kiss, Kagome forgot to be mad as she walked back out of the room. Halfway down the hallway, the dismissal registered in her foggy brain, but so did another fact. He had dropped his royal third person attitude.

The next few weeks were a blur. Sesshomaru had steadily begun bringing her into his confidence. He sought her advice more on matters of the estate and, sometimes, she swore he might be making excuses just to see her. Their kisses were quickly becoming routine and were snuck in whenever they had a moment alone, effectively distracting them both.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. In just a few months time, the human miko had invaded his very center. His inner youkai was rarely calm unless he was around her, touching her in some way. Without even being aware of it, he'd find his knee resting against hers under the table during meal times. He found reasons to brush against her in passing and even more, and utterly inadequate, meanings to be alone with her. She had him telling her about his childhood, about his cold mother who had bred that nature into her only pup. He told her of always working for a father's approval, something he couldn't seem to earn since he reminded his great father of his bitch who birthed him. He even consented to allow the hanyou in the village to begin courting Rin to see if true feelings lay in their relationship. She was completely messing with his very life and he found himself wanting more.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, firstly, don't own them! Be richer if I did... Secondly, please forgive me. Ended up with a lot of problems and took me forever to get on here! I'm posting this and chapter eight tonight. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and this chapter contains a lemon... Don't remember how strict fanfiction is, but it is marked so you can skip it if you'd like.

Ch. 7

Kagome was feeling achy once again. More and more, their stolen kisses were leaving her unsatisfied. Virgin as she was, she was not innocent in the ways and signals of the body. She knew what she longed for. She also knew she was done waiting. As was her custom, she watched Sesshomaru take to the skies to do whatever it was he did in his true form. This time, however, she was too excited to fall asleep. She waited about an hour until she saw his beautiful white form streaking towards them. Before she lost her nerve, she slipped her naked form into a thin robe and padded on bare feet down the hall to Sesshomaru's private rooms.

Not sure what to expect, she let herself into the one part of the giant house that she had yet to see. Looking around, she noted that it was a bit stark and sparsely decorated, but that seemed to suit the lord she had learned about. The far wall, she could see, opened its entire face to the gardens outside and held a giant porch. As she watched, Sesshomaru landed gracefully despite his large form. It seemed slightly smaller and not so fearsome as when she had last seen it. Not having caught sight of her, he trotted over towards his room.

'Home' the beast murmured happily as he settled into the garden. His lands were secure and he was quite happy to come home and rest. In his smaller, non-aggressive form, he made for his rooms. His nose suddenly picked up the scent of the female. He knew this scent, intimately in fact, and gave a short rumbling growl when he saw her sitting on the futon. Not wanting to give up his time with her, he made his master wait a moment as he made his way to her.

Kagome gasped lightly when she saw the youkai's brilliant amber eyes fasten on her form as she sat on the futon. She expected him to shift back into his other form, but he came toward her on all four paws. His fur was a fluffy silver white and, after realizing he would remain like this, she couldn't help her curiosity. The beast settled down next to the futon. He had to slightly hunch to fit into the room and his long tail stuck out the wall into the garden. With his brilliant amber eyes on her, he huffed low in a greeting. Suddenly, a voice filled her head.

'I've been waiting to meet you.'

Kagome gave a small eep and looked about for the source of the voice. A small coughing growl emanated from the beast Sesshomaru and Kagome couldn't help but think it was a laugh. "Me?" She crouched down beside the massive head.

'Yes' he answered simply. 'Sesshomaru thinks much on you and your scent pleases us. He thinks you might be scared of us, but I know you are not.'

Kagome cocked her in her usual way when she is confused. "No, I'm not scared of you. You are not nearly as scary as the last time I saw you." Hesitantly, she reached her hand forward and began to stroke the long nose, noting the way the fur felt like silk beneath her hand. The rumbling growl was back and she watched as the beast's eyes sank closed.

'We like that' the beast confided. 'That was my fighting form. It was necessary. Now it is not. Sesshomaru says I must change now. I like being with you. I don't want to.' He sounded almost petulant and Kagome couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. He opened the eyelid closest to her and lifted his brow in a Sesshomaru like nature.

"Maybe I can spend time with you again, but Sesshomaru is right. I came to speak with him." The beast grumbled once more before starting to shimmer slightly. Kagome watched as the shimmer shrank until Sesshomaru stood before her once more. His face was slightly skeptical and an unasked question lingered in his eyes.

"That wasn't exactly you, was it" she asked.

"No. That was Minaru. He is my beast." At her confused look, he continued. "Youkai are essentially humans with a demon soul. We are two beings in one." If hesitancy could be said to be in Sesshomaru, it would be now. "He seemed to like you."

"I liked him, but it's you I came to see." Slowly, she stood from the futon and walked towards the demon lord. As she made her way the short distance, she allowed the robe that concealed her to fall away. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and an almost feral growl erupted from his throat. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a seductive kiss.

Afterwards, he looked down at her as he ran his fingers along her ribs and back. "Are you certain?" Kagome pushed a little closer to him, answering with her body. With an unrestrained growl, Sesshomaru picked up his little miko and carried her to the futon.

**START**

More gently than either person thought possible, Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on the silk covering his bed. Feather light, but demanding, kisses were exchanged as hands began to wander across each other's bodies. A slight burning seemed to be left behind as each fingertip learned the planes, valleys and curves of the other. Their breathing soon began slight pants of wanton longing and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to begin to nipple, lick and kiss Kagome's inviting flesh.

Leaving a small love bite on her collar bone, the sight of which sent his beast almost purring in pleasure, he traveled to her breasts covered by clothing. Taking care not to rip the cloth or Kagome's fragile skin, he began to slip off her clothing until she was left naked and inviting to his sight. Kagome looked up into pink tinged eyes, but instead of fear, she felt exhilaration. No hostility shone within his gaze; only lust and a bit of male worship for the female body.

Sesshomaru watched as she appraised his body with approval as he began to strip away his clothing. Kagome's eyes greedily drank in the vision of his bare chest and tapered hips. As his billowing pants fell to the ground though, a new spark of fear seemed to present itself within her blue eyes. Moving slowly as if to approach a cornered animal, Sesshomaru laid out beside her and began the petting and kissing all over again until his lips on hers were all that consumed her mind. His hand drifted lower, leaving a burning trail down to her nether regions. Slowly, he began to massage her tight nub and she grew wet in anticipation. Minding his sharp nails once again, Sesshomaru delved into her depths to accustom her tight passage to invasion. A sharp moan broke through their sealed lips and he issued a growl of pleasure that vibrated her whole body. While he worked his fingers so expertly, she barely felt the slight nick that broke through her maidenhead.

When she was ready for him, Sesshomaru knelt between her spread legs. Gently, he eased his swollen head into the dark passage and groaned with the exquisite feeling of her wrapped around him like a silk glove. Kagome growled a little at the feel and almost immediately began to shift away from the uncomfortable spreading feeling.

"Shh" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "I promise, you will adjust to it."

Sliding the rest of the way in, Sesshomaru began a series of loving nips along her breasts and nipples to take Kagome's mind off her body as it accepted his girth. When he felt her muscles relax in pleasure, he began to move, steadily building a pace that suited them both.

Kagome was in a heaven previously unknown to her. The feel of him sliding in and out of her in the most intimate of ways was sending a slight burning through her belly and it was spreading throughout her body. Small moans and gasps escaped from between her lips only to be swallowed by Sesshomaru as their tongues danced together. The burning grew to consume her and just as she thought she wouldn't be able to stand any more heat from their shared passion, she fell. Words could never give adequate meaning or description to what she felt as she called out his name in a hoarse voice. Hearing his name echo in his room, Sesshomaru felt his seed spill and he issued a strained grunt from the voice stealing pleasure that enveloped him.

**END**

The afterglow of passionate sex still covered them as they fell asleep, Kagome with her head cushioned on Sesshomaru's arm while he held his human. Demonesses were rarely warm and passionate during sex and even more rarely remained after the necessary relief was provided. Having a woman sleep next to him was a whole new sensation, one he found himself thoroughly enjoying.

'So this is what father felt' the thought invaded as he fell asleep, hearing only his miko's steady breathing and his beast's satisfied purring.

Breaths panting hard, Shippo and InuYasha sat on the ground with their backs resting against a couple of trees. They had been endlessly running, only stopping when a lesser youkai challenged them as they searched for Sesshomaru's lands. The enchantments and barriers surrounding it for protection was making this quest damn near impossible.

Riya came out from the forest where she had taken cover. Not a coward in the least, Riya knew her mate would be distracted if she fought and frankly she wasn't so inclined to do so. She was petite and feminine, more geared towards girlier things. In fact, even her fox mischief was more subtle. She played mischief with the heart rather than in a more physical way like her mate. She wasn't exactly malevolent about it, but she had been known to coax people together who were attracted to each other and refused to admit it because of the problems their relationship might stir up.

"Who knew- Sesshomaru- would be- so difficult- to find" Shippo panted out. This lesser demon was a bit more difficult than the others and had struck them hard.

InuYasha just gritted his teeth. He'd ask his cold bastard of a brother if he had Kagome and if he did, he would free her. If he did not, he would find her. He had been missing her too much to let her get away again.

"Rin, how about I make a deal with you" Kagome coaxingly asked as she tried to encourage the frustrated woman-child. Rin glanced up sulkily, making a rather unflattering look. Kagome raised an eyebrow and Rin quickly changed her look into one of more respect to avoid upsetting the woman she had grown so fond of. "If you will give me one more whole hearted try to make this water pure, I'll give you the rest of the afternoon off to be with Shaka and Yuru." Rin's eyes grew as wide as saucers in her excitement, showing the child's delight in small rewards that still lurked within her. 'I should speak to Sesshomaru about Yuru' she thought absently. 'They really are getting close.' The hanyou was proving to be a capable worker and treated Rin with respect and adoration when they were together, which was becoming more frequent.

Acting as if she was debating the suggestion, Rin turned her head to the sky. Feeling Kagome's slight impatience, however, she jumped up. "I will try" she answered quickly and squared off with her target again. Kagome felt the surge of Rin's aura as she gathered her priestess powers. Her powers flowed through her with ease, but making them do as she wanted was a challenge still. Kagome could feel her concentrating as well as she had learned how to, but alas, the water did not gain a pure quality. Her shoulders slumped slightly in a combination of self-disappointment and exhaustion.

"It's ok, dear" Kagome reassured her quickly. "It's not easy. Even I have trouble with it sometimes." Rin looked up to her in appreciation and threw her arms around her neck in thankfulness. Kagome returned the hug before urging the girl to find her friend and her suitor.

Normally rather patient, Kagome's rush to find Sesshomaru was evident in her stride. She needed to speak to him about a certain matter. It had been almost a month since they had begun a physical relationship and she had a sneaking suspicion that it had developed the way most relationships of that nature. Nausea was a frequent companion around mid morning now. Her patient nature had abandoned her as well as her ability to control just when she had to relieve herself. Worst of all, she wasn't sure how Sesshomaru would take this news that she might very well be pregnant.

Sesshomaru wasn't in his study, or the library, or his room. Kagome couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Normally he would have told her if he had to leave, but according to a servant randomly questioned in the hallway, Lord Sesshomaru had had to leave quickly this morning shortly after they had all woken up. Now, Kagome sat in his room waiting for his return. In her condition, however, exhaustion got the best of her and she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, second chapter tonight. I'm working on nine, so I'm going to start posting just as soon as I'm done with each since it's been hectic.

Ch. 8

When she awoke, it was dark outside the large open doorway for Minaru to use. And speaking of the demon, he was standing outside of the doorway. Kagome smiled, genuinely glad to see him again. Sesshomaru didn't take on his demon form often and Kagome hadn't spoken to Minaru in a while.

The demon did the same slight crouching to fit into the room and rested his head on his paws with his golden eyes looking sharply at her. Kagome was a bit confused. "What troubles you, Minaru?" she asked while moving to scratch a preferred spot behind his ear. Minaru rumbled in appreciation and his eyes closed halfway.

"I am worried" he answered simply. Kagome continued scratching, knowing he would continue when he was ready. If she pushed, he would just allow Sesshomaru to take form and getting answers from him was like trying to get blood from a rock when he decided to be closed lipped. If Minaru was hesitant, Sesshomaru might well refuse to tell her at all. A small sigh echoed within her mind. "The demons who watch over our far west of our lands are upset. We don't want to mate with the bitch that keeps coming around, but her father is threatening to make trouble. Killing him would be worse. He has many important friends."

Minaru trailed off and Kagome continued her scratching as she thought. She hadn't heard from Yoli in a good while. Rin said it was because she couldn't just barge in to Sesshomaru's personal lands to demand her right to mate him. She had all but forgotten her, but now she was worried. What kind of trouble could her father cause? And where did this put her?

As she thought, Minaru shifted his head to occupy her hands with a different spot. Right after he did, however, his head shot up off his large paws. Ignoring her surprised gasp, he stuck his nose straight towards her belly. Kagome watched, curious, as he sniffed deeply at her. A rumbling purr filled his great chest and surprising her, Minaru gently placed his nose against her stomach. Kagome's eyes went wide and her hands flew to her stomach.

"How good is your sense of smell?" she demanded although in a small voice.

Minaru rumbled again. "Sesshomaru demands to speak with you" was all he said before a shimmer replaced the inu demon form with Sesshomaru's. His eyes held all the emotions his face did not. Surprise, confusion, and most comforting, joy.

Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshomaru blurred with movement and wrapped her in a gentle hug as he swung her around. Murmuring her name into her hair, she could feel the happiness pouring from him. In another movement, he knelt down in front of her and ever so gently nuzzled his head against her abdomen where his pup lay nestled so warmly and safely in her womb.

"Just a few short months and I will lay eyes on my first born." His tone was almost reverent.

"You aren't mad then, Sesshomaru?"

"Mad? No, my miko, I am not mad. Why would I be?"

"Well, a child from us won't be a full blooded youkai…" Kagome trailed off, uncertain.

"What of it?" Sesshomaru issued a small rumbling to calm her anxieties. "Hanyou have held the cardinal lordships before. Our pup would just have to be strong, and with us as his parents, he will be."

"Oh, Sesshomaru" Kagome exclaimed, flinging her body into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Sango and Miroku! They will be so excited and it's been so long since I have seen them! Oh, and Shippo! He'll have a little brother or sister! I know he'll want to meet the new baby!" Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's suddenly cold eyes. "Sesshomaru, please. I want to tell my friends." She pleaded with her eyes wide and beseeching. Sesshomaru gave an internal sigh, knowing that the look she gave so like Rin's, was his downfall.

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow." He was already leading her to his bed to lie down for the night.

"We?"

"Yes, we. You don't think I would have you make this trip alone, especially not pregnant." He cocked a thin silver brow at her in mild disbelief. Kagome smiled radiantly in response and he grunted softly in contentment that she wouldn't argue. He pulled her down beside him and began his rumbling that quickly lulled her to sleep. Sesshomaru followed her into the dream world where he played in a field in his inu form with Kagome's human form and an inu pup of the darkest black.

Everything was packed and ready to go. Rin and Kagome were riding on Ah-Un with Sesshomaru and Jaken keeping pace beside them. Yuru and Shaka came to see Rin off and a lot of servants stopped what they were doing to watch the Lord of the West leave. Gossip spread like wildfire as it normally does, and almost everyone knew by know that the human who had been staying to teach Rin for the past few months was pregnant with the heir to the western seat.

Flying swiftly through the air beside Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's ever watchful gaze swept over his lands. His hearing was hindered by the speeding wind as was his nose. That's why when his eyes saw a flash of red and another flash of twin greens he pulled to a stop in midair. Ignoring his ward's and Kagome's questioning looks, he focused all his senses on the speeding colors. When the scents reached his nose, a scowl appeared on his face.

"We didn't have to travel far for the first set," he mumbled in a slightly annoyed voice.

Kagome didn't have a chance to ask what he meant before Ah-Un started following his master to the ground. The descent landed them in a small clearing into which InuYasha, Shippo, and Riya soon raced into. Deep rifts were cut into the ground with their sudden stops. InuYasha immediately drew his magnificent sword since he only had eyes for his brother in the clearing. Shippo, however, being more observant of the two, saw Kagome sitting on Ah-Un in the background.

"Sesshomaru, where the hell is Kagome?"

Sesshomaru arched a refined brow at his half-brother's brash, irritating ways.

"She's right behind him, InuYasha," Shippo whispered in a small voice.

InuYasha's eyes grew round and he finally looked past his enemy to see Kagome sitting quietly with a slightly bemused look on her face. InuYasha looked as if he had never seen her before. Shippo watched Sesshomaru closely as he made his way to Kagome who greeted him with a small smile that she reserved just for her son. Sesshomaru watched InuYasha out of the corner of his eye as he trailed the fox demon to Kagome.

"Mom?" Shippo asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine, Shippo" she reassured him gently.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to teach Rin and be a companion for her."

"Why?" His little ears were laid back slightly in confusion and distress. Kagome reached a gentle hand out and stroked Shippo's head that still slightly leaned over her from her seat on Ah-Un.

"You all had your own lives to live, sweetie. I needed to find my own place." She gave Sesshomaru who stood behind Shippo a tender smile. "And I have."

Sesshomaru cocked a quick brow, knowing what was about to happen.

"WHAT?!" A resounding roar split the quiet in the clearing. Shippo jumped in front of Kagome in surprise and Sesshomaru heard a distinct fox's bark and a skittering, as if something quickly leapt up a tree. In a blur of movement, Sesshomaru whirled towards InuYasha's speeding form and caught him by his neck before he could make it in front of Kagome. Rin was hiding behind Kagome, who was seething at the ridiculous actions of the male. Quickly, she hopped down off of Ah-Un and walked up beside the Western Lord. A slight touch on Sesshomaru's had him lowering InuYasha to the ground, but Kagome could feel the tension radiating off of him.

"InuYasha" she started calmly.

"You cannot be serious, Kagome! You really want to stay with Sesshomaru? With him, of all people?"

"Yes, I want to stay with him and Rin, InuYasha. Why wouldn't I?"

"You mean besides the fact that he tried to KILL you!"

Kagome laid another hand on Sesshomaru's arm. "That's the past."

Sesshomaru barely focused on the argument except to watch for the telltale signs of InuYasha tensing to leap forward. He was more intent on Shippo. The kitsune had grown into a fine demon. Assuming his olfactory senses were as well equipped as other full demons, it would explain the confused look on his face.

"Mother?"

Kagome immediately turned from InuYasha and looked at her son. Her brows drew down in confusion as she watched her son's wide eyes travel from her stomach to her own eyes. His eyes begged the question and seeing it, Kagome smiled just a little and laid a gentle hand on her stomach. Shippo gave a giant guffaw and grabbed Kagome in a gentle embrace. "Riya" he spoke softly, knowing her hearing. "Come meet my mother, dearest. She has news to share with us."

In a flash of green, Riya was beside her mate. Kagome was stunned by her subtle beauty as the little fox demon leaned in for a brief hug. As she got close, her eyes widened slightly and she leaned away.

"What is this news?" InuYasha asked, looking between the others before settling on Kagome.

Kagome swallowed gently and moved a little closer to Sesshomaru, knowing InuYasha's temper. "I'm pregnant, InuYasha." She watched his eyes bulge slightly and clarified. "Sesshomaru and I are pregnant."

InuYasha made a few sputtering sounds, at a complete loss for words, before just falling silent in utter amazement. Shippo crowded close to his mother again, offer congratulations and catching her up on day to day activities while coaxing Riya into speaking. Sesshomaru stared at InuYasha waiting for the inevitable that he could smell building up inside the hanyou.

"I challenge you" InuYasha suddenly spoke, looking only at Sesshomaru. Shippo suddenly stopped talking and Riya gave a small squeak. Kagome looked back and forth between the brothers, a gaze of confusion.

"What are you talking about, InuYasha?" InuYasha didn't even glance at her. "Sesshomaru?" She asked uncertainly.

"He wants you back in his pack. He is challenging me for the responsibility of our pup, of protecting you, for being with you." His eyes and voice were the coldest she had ever heard. His eyes were hard amber and his body was motionless with anger. "I accept."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" Kagome got in between both brothers, holding a hand out to each hard, angry chest. "This is my choice. Being with you is my choice," she told Sesshomaru before looking at InuYasha. "And he's still my choice."

"That's not how it's done with demons, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated, his voice softening only slightly for her. "He has issued his challenge and I will fight." He turned back to InuYasha. "Your call, hanyou." Kagome backed up, seeing the inevitable and being pulled by Shippo.

"Here. Now."

"Kagome, go with Shippo" Sesshomaru ordered in a firm voice, leaving no room for arguments. His fingers were already dripping with green poison and his eyes were tingeing red. Shippo pulled Kagome further into the tree line where Riya had fled when she had heard the challenge issued.

As soon as they reached cover, the brothers were a blur of motion. Suddenly, InuYasha skidded across the clearing. Kagome saw his eyes bleeding red and a trail of crimson blood on his lips before he charged back into battle. The commotion alone was deafening, but never once did Kagome worry that Sesshomaru would be hurt. She did worry about how far Sesshomaru would carry this with his brother though. Several more times, she saw InuYasha thrown to the side and he almost collided with a tree in front of them at one point. Sesshomaru was forced to jump away a couple of times but he was never really hit. Finally it ended with Sesshomaru pinning InuYasha in a small crater from the force of the slam. InuYasha was snarling while Sesshomaru applied pressure to his windpipe. When it looked as if he might pass out, InuYasha finally quit struggling and snarling. He turned his eyes to the side and the red faded from them slowly and a look of pain replaced the demon coloration.

Sesshomaru released him slowly and backed away towards Kagome, never taking his eyes off of the beaten hanyou. InuYasha watched the territorial display with saddened eyes. Not knowing how to handle this finality, he fled into the woods. Vaguely, he heard Kagome call for him, but he couldn't stop, couldn't turn around.

'I'll get stronger. I'll win her back.' He vowed silently as he raced through the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

hehe Next chapter since I forgot to post eight last night. Whoops!

Ch. 9

The visit to see Miroku and Sango was pleasant. It took a little over two weeks to get there and Shippo and Riya both came. The going was a little slow for Sesshomaru's taste, but they went slower to spend time with Shippo and Riya, who was opening up much more.

At first, the slayer village was skeptical about having Sesshomaru anywhere near them, but they began to settle down when they were met with cheerful smiles from both women and Ah-Un's playful antics with their children.

One morning, after about a week there, Kagome woke with a forceful push within her stomach. It shocked her and she sat bolt upright in bed, waking the western lord beside her.

His eyes flew open to scan the room and found no reason for alarm. He looked over at his miko, questions in his eyes. Kagome placed a hand on her stomach and feeling another nudge, she jumped up to go in front of the mirror.

Sesshomaru propped himself on his elbows and watched, mildly bemused as Kagome caressed a slight bulge on her lower stomach. Her hands paused as a small nudge shoved against them again. Her eyes flew to Sesshomaru's in confusion and a bit of fear. Sesshomaru moved quickly to her side and placed his hand under hers. When he felt the strong kick against his hand, he gave a rare smile.

"Sesshomaru, this is all really quick." Her eyes were round in her confusion.

"It happens quicker when the child is part demon." Her eyes stayed a bit wide as she gazed at her slightly protruding belly. "Miko, would you like to be checked out to be assured our pup is fine?" Kagome nodded her head slowly, still fascinated with her abdomen.

Sesshomaru quietly went through and made arrangements for their departure. They had a pleasant lunch with Sango, Miroku, and their newborn son, Riyoku. Kagome promised to bring the baby to see them after its birth and they left amid scattered byes from the slayer village.

Shippo and Riya left for their own home but promised to be back in a couple of weeks to help Kagome through her pregnancy. They knew Sesshomaru had attendants that could help her but Sesshomaru seemed to understand that Kagome was going to want familiar faces around her during this time.

The return trip took only a few days to make and Kagome was happy to see the western village and all the inhabitants waving, but her heart had begun to get heavy lately. So many thoughts were plaguing her and questions about her own future were starting to arise. Sesshomaru had noticed his miko's melancholy air, but figured he would address it that night before they went to bed.

The day went through quickly. Kagome was reassured by the local midwife on her child. The woman had experience with half demon children. She said the hanyou was progressing normally. Most hanyous were carried for an average of 26 weeks so everything was right on track with the pup. She said there was an aura test that could be performed to find out the sex of their child, but Kagome decided to wait.

Sesshomaru ran through the skies back to his room, back to Kagome. Her scent permeated his room and made his beast growl in anticipation. She was dozing on his cushions, a book laid over her stomach. Minaru refused to give back over just yet. He wanted to check on his pup, too, and Sesshomaru understood that need and allowed him it. Crouching low, the beast gently nosed Kagome awake.

"Oh, Minaru." She grumbled sleepily while absently scratching his poking nose. "How was your trip?"

"Everything is well, Kagome. How is our pup?" His eye was level with hers as he sniffed delicately at her abdomen.

"The midwife says the baby is growing well and everything seems fine. Minaru, may I ask you a question?" Minaru lifted his nose and pulled back to look at Kagome more fully. He gave a small nod. "What's going to happen to me and this baby?"

Minaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "You will be cared for, of course. You and our pup will want for nothing."

"But in what way? Is Sesshomaru going to make me his wife?" Minaru cocked his head slightly in confusion and then gave a slight wince.

"Sesshomaru demands to speak with you now." Before Kagome could say anything more, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. A look she hadn't seen before crossed his face and it took her a second to put a name to it: guilt.

"Kagome, I am the Western Lord. Our pup will be my heir." Kagome's heart began to speed up and her breath started coming in small gasps. Her very being told her that this was about to be bad. That she shouldn't have asked. "But I can't have a human as my mate, as my Lady. The cardinal seats have been held by hanyous before, but they must mate full demons to ensure demon blood is the strongest in the line." Seshomaru moved to envelope her in his embrace, but stopped when the smell of her tears assaulted her nose. She looked up at him with a broken look in her eyes. Without another word, Kagome fled the room, leaving the western lord indecisive for once in his long life.

Kagome moved back to her rooms that night. Sesshomaru, too proud to seek her out, left her to her own devices. The arrangement amplified Kagome's feelings of loneliness. She spoke to her unborn child often to fill the void and imagined what the child might be like. Sesshomaru took to training more and more furiously, trying to alleviate the ache that only Kagome could fill.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here's another chapter! Remember I don't own these guys! I just use them for mine and your twisted amusement. By the way, I'm thinking about making a sequel to this... Haven't fully decided, but I do know we are about half way done with this story. Depends on how long it is drawn out but I can safely say there will be at least 6 more chapters but probably not more than 10. I've actually enjoyed writing this story and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. And thank you to my regular reviewers! Yall make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and give me incentive to keep up writing! Without further author jibberish... ENJOY!**

Ch. 10

Ita watched Kagome firing arrows with an amazing speed and deadly accuracy. Her belly had just begun to truly show her pregnancy and even if it was long by youkai standards, Kagome was expected to pup in about 16 weeks. If the aura coming off of her was any indication, the pup would be strong, too. 'But of course the pup will be. It is the Western Lord's, but the woman has strength to lend too. The pup will be a fine heir because of the strong mother who birthed him. That mother needs a mate, though.'

Kagome didn't even notice Ita watching her. Her attention was focused on releasing her own frustrations. Now that it was clear Sesshomaru wasn't going to make amends, her sadness had taken a back seat to her anger.

"Miko Kagome, if you continue to abuse that target, I fear there will be nothing left" Ita called out playfully.

Kagome whipped around in surprise and realizing who it was, offered a small smile. Ita was one of the few people she genuinely liked in this place. She was still teaching Rin, but without Sesshomaru life seemed so much duller. Having another person to talk to was a welcome change.

"I figure I can just make another if necessary" she told him as she unstringed her bow and put it in its case.

Ita gave a deep laugh, appreciating the easy banter. Plucking up his courage, he offered his arm. Kagome took it easily enough and let him escort her back to her room to deposit her weapons. The whole way they joked and talked. Kagome even gave a true smile, making Ita fall a little harder.

Every day that Kagome went to practice, Ita began to make it a point to walk her to her rooms. He didn't think Kagome heard the whispers from the servants. She was sweetly oblivious, but Ita heard. The servants were talking about them being together, and especially about him courting the western lord's heir's mother. Ita ignored them though, so enamored was he with the beautiful priestess.

Sesshomaru noticed the growing closeness between Kagome and Ita. He noticed and fought with himself about challenging the insolent pup for his miko. He knew he had no right. He knew that he had allowed their relationship without filling Kagome in on the intricacies of demon hierarchy. That didn't stop Minaru from trying to claw to the surface every time he saw them together or Sesshomaru from wanting to rip out his throat when he heard Ita say goodnight to her after walking her back.

Ita watched Kagome grow quickly in the few weeks they had begun to get closer and couldn't wait to meet her pup. Her obvious love for the pup boded well for future litters if he could just convince Kagome to accept him. He had tried kissing her and she would conveniently find something to look at to turn her head another way. He was beginning to frustrate quickly with her way of avoiding his advances.

Ita was dropping her off at her rooms again tonight. Kagome enjoyed his company in a time that she was so lonely, but she knew she was going to have to set the record straight soon. She noticed that he was trying to get her attention in a way other than a friendship. She was even pretty sure that he had tried to kiss her a few times, but she still loved Sesshomaru and couldn't imagine doing that with Ita.

"Good night, Ita." Kagome said pleasantly before turning to her door. Strong, unyielding hands grab her shoulders and spun her around. Before she could voice a complaint, Ita's lips crashed against hers. The unfamiliar feel of his lips spurned her to fight back. When her fist collided with his cheek, he ripped away from her. "What the hell are you doing, Ita?!" A low growl sounded as he leaned forward. Kagome let out a harsh "No!" before ducking into her rooms.

She expected the door to shake as he threw it open. She expected him to barrel through in a rage she wasn't sure how to escape. What she wasn't expecting was the thud of a fist or the rattle that came from the opposite wall. Two quick steps brought her to the door but before she could throw it open Sesshomaru was filling the doorway. He rushed over in a blur of motion. One hand protecting her rounded stomach and the other cupping her head, he brought Kagome close and kissed her sweetly and passionately.

"Are you ok" he managed as his mouth traveled down the side of her neck. His only answer was a soft moan of pleasure. A fierce, territorial growl rose from his chest as he backed her towards her bed. He lowered his priestess gently on top of the futon mattress and stretched out next to her.

*START*

Sesshomaru couldn't get close to her fast enough. Her kimino was ripped in his haste to tear the offending fabric that blocked his view of her. His clothes were flung to the floor by her eager hands shortly after. Taking just a moment, Sesshomaru carefully and gently caressed her swollen belly.

"How much longer?"

"Another three months or so. Not exactly sure" Kagome whispered as she wrapped her hand around the stiff member straining towards her.

Sesshomaru let out a throaty growl. "You will tell me if I hurt you" he demanded as he poised himself over her. In a moment of ecstasy for them both, he plunged himself into her. Her muffled screams of pleasure drove him wild as he pushed her closer to that edge.

In minutes, Kagome felt the familiar falling sensation as her body turned to jelly. Not long after the first, another orgasm tore through her as she felt Sesshomaru pumped his seed deep into her already occupied womb.

*END*

Sesshomaru lay beside Kagome, playing with her hair. She was almost asleep when she heard him. "I love you, Kagome."

All pretense of sleep fled from her as she sat up in bed. She stared down at her demon lord and tears came to her eyes. Sesshomaru sat up and wrapped his arms around her, unsure what he had done.

"You can't do that, Sesshomaru" she pleaded through her tears. "Don't tell me you love me because of sex! That's a horrible thing to do!" Kagome dissolved back into tears.

Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at her as if she may have two heads. "Foolish miko. Look at me" he demanded gently. Kagome lifted puffy red eyes and the pain shining in them almost undid him. "I love you" he stated again. "I have fallen for you. Not for your body, not because of our pup. I love you." Kagome hiccupped slightly as she searched his eyes, looking for any sign of dishonesty. "And what's more, I have come to a decision" he told her seriously. "If I cannot mate you, I will not mate with any other. The western lands have their heir and I want only you."

Kagome nodded gently, unsure of what to say. At a loss, she simply said, "I love you too Sesshomaru."

A rare smile knocked her dizzy as Sesshomaru laid her back down. "How do you feel? I didn't hurt you or the pup, did I?" Kagome shook her head. "Good because I have missed you." He then proceeded to show her just how much and took all night to do so.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, short, but next few are longer I promise. I'm posting one more today, but that's it. You'll have to wait a bit to get some more, but I think I've been pretty nice doing three today and it wasn't that long ago I put up the others. lol Remember, not mine!**

Ch. 11

"This is outrageous, Lord Sesshomaru!" The panther demon Eastern Lady exclaimed. "A land needs a lord and a lady!"

It had been several weeks since Sesshomaru and Kagome had rekindled with each other. Kagome moved back into the room with Sesshomaru who had taken it upon himself to make it a more permanent move by giving her room to Shippo and Riya who had just arrived not long ago. By the midwife's opinion, Kagome should be giving birth in about a month now.

The lords and ladies of the other lands had been brought to the western castle for Sesshomaru to make his announcement of his intention to remain unmated. The news was not being received very well. The northern wolves seemed to understand Sesshomaru's loyalty to the mother of his unborn pup, but the panthers and the dragons were hearing nothing of it.

"It is this Sesshomaru's choice, Lady East." Sesshomaru was becoming bored with the increasing denials to his preference. He listened when it came to matters of state, but this was his personal life. What say should they have in it?

"So you are choosing to relinquish the western throne?" The dragon lord of the south asked in his hissing, gravelly voice. Sesshomaru turned towards him with a raised brow in question. "The ancient texts state that a lord and lady must preside over a land. With your lady mother gone, you must mate or give up your title."

The other lords and ladies grew silent and watched Sesshomaru's reaction. Not betraying his inner feelings, Sesshomaru stood. "This Sesshomaru will reconvene this meeting in the morning." Ignoring the indignant scowls of the rest, he swept out of the meeting chambers and aimed for the skies. Minaru took over and they raced across the western lands, their heart and their mind in turmoil.

Kagome paced their rooms, a hand laid on top of her rather generous belly. It was growing late and Kagome was becoming more and more worried as she thought over what had happened at the meeting. "Is that all?" she asked the little fox demon who served the lords and ladies this morning.

"Yes, Priestess Kagome. At that, the Lord left to run as his demon and no one has seen him since." Kagome nodded quickly, thanked the servant and dismissed her as she thought of a solution.

Another hour passed in fret as Kagome steadily wore a tread path in the wooden floor. Her baby jumped and twisted with her nervousness that was communicated to the small child and Kagome rubbed her stomach in a futile effort to calm the small life within. She glanced and stared at everything in the room, desperately hoping an answer would make itself known. Suddenly, she had an idea, but it was risky.

Going over to the wooden puzzle box, she released the Shikon No Tama hidden within. 'This has to be worded carefully, though.' Concentrating, Kagome made a silent wish. 'I ask for Sesshomaru to be happy in his life.' The jewel glowed a brilliant, vibrant pink before disappearing from her hands.

Kagome stared at her hands in disbelief, thinking she did something wrong. Suddenly a violent spasm swept through her. She gave a scream that brought Riya bursting into the room followed closely by Shippo in a battle stance. Another spasm brought forth a scream and Kagome felt a rush of fluid soak her feet. She looked up at Riya who hollered at Shippo, but Kagome was in pain again and unable to understand the order issued. Shippo ran out into the gardens and that was the last Kagome saw before blackness swallowed her.

Minaru and Sesshomaru traveled through the skies in great bounds. They weren't going to give up the miko they had fallen in love with. They would give up their title first and learn to work with everyone else to provide a proper den. They were coming to talk to Kagome about their decision when a sudden sense of foreboding hit them. They had no idea what was wrong, but the sense to get home completely overrode them and they sped up to a silver blur. Minaru was now in full protection mode and had taken on his battle appearance. They landed in the gardens just as Shippo was about to make his transformation.

"Where is our mate?" Minaru thundered in the fox demon's head.

Shippo visibly winced and pointed to the door that shielded their rooms. "The pup" he managed before Minaru tore the garden grounds in his eagerness to be by the door. It took convincing for Sesshomaru to take control from his beast and when he managed it he saw Kagome laid on the futon with Riya preparing her. There was a puddle on the floor and Kagome, even unconscious, writhed in pain. The most astounding thing, however, was that her shape seemed vaguely blurred.

Sesshomaru raced into the room and stood looking at Kagome. He felt a very unfamiliar emotion of helpless sweep through him and didn't even budge when the bedroom door was thrown open. The midwife waddled her generous figure into the room and promptly took control.

"Out" she snapped with authority. Stunned into speechlessness, Sesshomaru and Shippo, who had just made it back in the room, were quickly shoved out into the hallway and watched as two more female maids were let in. Shippo sank down next to the door as Sesshomaru just stood, silently watching, waiting for the news about his chosen mate and his early pup.


	12. Chapter 12

**And last one for the day my rabid readers. Enjoy!**

Ch. 12

The midwife stepped into the hall with the two waiting males. Both jumped next to her in a blur of movement that she was used to with anxious demon males. She calmly looked at the fox demon before switching her gaze to the Western Lord.

"Your pup is fine" she told him quietly. "She is sleeping soundly next to her mother."

"She?" Sesshomaru asked with a hitch to his usually calm voice.

"Yes. The mother gave birth to a healthy bitch. I warn you, however, the priestess will need tending to."

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself" she answered as she slid the door open.

Sesshomaru looked at her a moment longer before moving slowly into the room. He stood next to the bed and looked down at someone. His beast almost purred in a soothing manor as he knelt by the figure that his nose verified was his Kagome.

Her ebony tresses were tangled a bit from the birth and her eyes were closed in sleep. On her cheeks were twin magenta strips of the inu demon heritage. A clawed delicate hand rested on top of the snoozing parcel that was his daughter. Ever so slightly, the very tips of fangs could be seen poking out from under her top lip. A small yip from his daughter drew his attention to her. Fuzzy hanyou ears of the blackest night graced the top of her head covered in her mother's ebony tresses. Her hands moved showing small claws and when she opened her eyes, they reflected her heritage in her father's amber orbs.

Completely awed by this tiny being that seemed so strong even at her untimely birth Sesshomaru gently went to remove her from her mother's grasp. Suddenly a clawed hand slashed at his face. Instincts took over and he dodged back to avoid the unexpected attack. When he settled, Kagome was across the room and crouched into a fighting pose with her fangs bared in a snarl that traveled the way. Behind her lay their daughter who it was clear she felt she was protecting.

Just as suddenly as she attacked, Kagome straightened with a comical look of surprise and mortification on her face. In a blur of movement, she grabbed their daughter and was at her lover's side. Then she did a double take, as if wondering how she moved from one place to the next so fast. Something must of made her suspicious because she glanced at her clawed hands and then ran those fingers over her pointed canine teeth and brushed her hair behind ears that Sesshomaru were now pointed like his.

"Sesshomaru" she asked hesitantly. "What happened to me?"

"I honestly have no idea, miko." His hands were slow and gentle as he caressed the markings of an inu demon and her pointed ears.

She shuddered slightly at the touch. 'That might be fun later' he couldn't help the lecherous thought that crossed his mind as he thought just how sensitive his ears could be. A lusty wail scattered all thoughts however as both parents looked at the pup demanding her feeding. Without hesitation, Kagome bared a breast and the pup latched on with a greedy suck that brought a slight wince at the strength.

Sesshomaru saw her reaction and chuckled. "She's an eager pup for food."

"She is" Kagome agreed as a soothing growl radiated through her chest, lulling the newborn to sleep as she ate. "She needs a name" Kagome mentioned as she laid her on a pile of blankets that would serve as a cradle until hers was finished.

Sesshomaru gazed at her a moment longer. "Kitsa."

Kagome looked up at her love. "It's perfect."

Sesshomaru leaned in then, quite intent on exploring his chosen mate's new appearance. Her eyes were the same shade of midnight blue as they closed in ecstasy from his kiss. Her lips were just as soft and her body was just as pliant, but there was one thing they hadn't expected. As his hand moved to get her ready, he was stopped by a sudden wince. He pulled back, afraid that he had hurt her.

"Sorry, Sesh" she murmured. "It seems I'm a little sore." Sesshomaru's response was drowned out by a growl sounding from inside her own head. She leapt across the room again, completely wigged out. "What was that?!"

"What was what" Sesshomaru asked before Minaru offered the obvious answer. 'She is youkai now, which means she has to be introduced to her youkai' he murmured with a bit of excitement. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a slight smile of reassurance and moved in slow motion towards her. "Minaru understands. It is your beast. It might be good to let her out for a bit. Most youkai grow with their beast. You suddenly have a mature beast locked up who has never run before."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and wider still when another forcible growl echoed in her skull. "How?" she breathed.

"Give yourself over to her. Wait" he commanded as he walked over to Kitsa. Picking her up gently, he bundled her up. Signaling Kagome, they walked out into the cooling air of the garden and nestled Kitsa down by the tree. "Now we have the room necessary. Just let her have her way and she will come forward." In demonstration, Minaru suddenly blurred into view. His beautiful silver fur rustled in the slight breeze as his amber eyes peered down at her. Gently, he nudged Kagome.

"Let out my mate so we may become acquainted" he told her softly with a growl of impatience.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, searching for the growling entity. Instead of a blur of smooth transformation, this was an eager blast of energy that suddenly took Kagome. In her place stood a beautifully tall ebony inu. Her eyes still held Kagome's blueness, but she was a whole new entity.

"Where am I?" The inu growled her confusion and vexation at the sudden appearance in this new youkai.

Minaru let out a soothing growl. "The Western Lands, of which we are lord. What is your name?"

"I am Nirina" she replied with a proud lift of her head and tail.

"Nirina" Minaru tested the name. "You are to be our mate."

"You are the father to our pup." Without waiting for an answer, she gave a sniff at Minaru and at the sleeping pup. "Kagome loves your Sesshomaru. Does your Sesshomaru love her?"

"He does."

"We do not bear the mating mark."

"That was to be placed tonight with Kagome's permission."

"Kagome wishes to speak with Sesshomaru." The inu bitch sounded a bit put out by having to end their conversation already.

"Sesshomaru says we will run together soon." Minaru was already shimmering back into the form of his demon counterpart.

With an indignant huff, Nirina allowed herself to gracefully shimmer back out. Kagome could feel her impatience at being grounded again, but her focus was on Sesshomaru. He was standing were Minaru just was and he had a look of almost hesitation on his face. Without a word, Kagome blurred to his side and kissed him passionately. Sesshomaru lifted her bridal style and leaned her over to pick up Kitsa. Once she was nestled safely next to their bed, he laid her on it.

"Is that a yes then?"

In response, Kagome followed her instincts and lifted her chin in a sign of complete submission. With a growl of triumph, Sesshomaru bent down to her neck and began to kiss and nibble it. Sighs of excitement issued from his intended mate before he locked his fangs into the juncture at her throat and shoulder. Kagome hissed gently and arched up into him in an erotic fashion at the slight pain that radiated from the bite. When he released her and began to clean the bite gently with his tongue, she squirmed and writhed in pleasure. When he finished, a small silver bite graced her shoulder.

"Now" he panted gently "You must do me."

Kagome looked a little scared but without missing a beat began to kiss and nip at his juncture to soften the skin. With one last small nip, she sank her fangs into his silvery skin. Her fangs tingled slightly and grew a little warm. Above her she could hear Sesshomaru's growl of pleasure and his hips pressed pointedly between her thighs. She released him and began to clean the area gently causing more grinding and movements that sent thrills through her body.

*START*

Her demon needs to finish the mating process overrode her common sense or her knowledge that her body was still sore from childbirth. Her new strength flowed through her limbs as she flipped Sesshomaru underneath her, giving a mock grin of supremacy. Sesshomaru even playfully growled back as his claws trailed gently down her sides. A shudder at the contact brought her head lower and he was suddenly nibbling and licking newly sensitive ears as his hand found her moist mound.

Kagome distinctly realized that even if she was mounting him, she had lost the upper hand and found she didn't care as his thumb massaged her clit and two fingers delved inside her. The pumping fingers were enough to make her ready but she wanted her mate inside of her. She quickly decided she would get in a little teasing of her own first. In a move quite bold for her, she scooted down to begin teasing his throbbing member with her tongue. Every so often she'd flick across his head and barely take him into her mouth, knowing he would want to seal the mating ritual as badly as she. Kagome didn't have long to wait.

With an almost ferocious growl that would have terrified her human state but only excited her youkai self, Kagome found herself pinned under Sesshomaru with his fangs latched on to her neck. Showing her submission to her mate, Kagome stilled and refused her now natural instinct to fight until Sesshomaru began a series of sucking kisses that she was sure would leave love marks later. In swift movement he penetrated deeply and even though there was an uncomfortable pinch, it was soon forgotten in his thrusting movements.

Kagome had to remind herself of her daughter several times to avoid the pleasure induced screams that wanted to escape. Growls and low grunts were all that filled her ears from Sesshomaru before he flipped her on to her stomach and lifted her on to all fours. A little more than willing she gave her behind an enticing wriggle and felt her mate enter her swiftly from behind. If she had not been enjoying herself, she might have laughed to realize how well doggy style felt to inu demons.

His speed increased dramatically and soon Kagome was screaming in pleasure into the mattress that muffled her volume. Sesshomaru gave a lusty growl before she felt the warmth of his seed spilling deep in her. Exhausted, they collapsed on to the mattress and slept for what little time they could before Kitsa demanded another feeding from her satisfied mother.

*END*

The meeting of the lords and ladies of the cardinal directions was delayed several days to the arrival of the western heir. A grand party ensued to present her to the village and the other lords and ladies. Talk sprang up quickly of the once miko mother now turned demon and the mate of the western lord making her the new lady of the west.

Kagome was permitted entry to the meeting that morning with the wolf leaders of the north, the dragons of the south, and the panthers that ruled the east. As Western Lady, none could deny her right to be present at the meeting, but it was quickly made clear that not all were happy with the new mating of the youngest lord.

"The challenge must still be issued" the panther lady demanded of the western lord. It was obvious who the leading say within that land was.

"She is new to her powers" Sesshomaru replied in a bored tone "And it is already done." He was discreetly holding Kagome's hand under the table, stilling her from speaking yet.

"The law is clear" the dragon lord stated with a small hiss.

"It will be issued in time" Sesshomaru answered with no concern.

"It must be issued within one week of the mating and be open for one week after" he rebuffed the inu lord.

"I'm sure allowances can be made considering her recent birth and transformation" the wolf youkai almost asked in defense of his cousin allies.

"No" the panther demoness vehemently objected. "The laws of youkai have been upheld for centuries and so it shall remain."

Kagome finally stood up, ignoring the subtle increase of pressure from her mate's grasp. She calmly looked at each lord and lady in turn, seeing the challenge in the eastern and southern rulers' faces. Calmly she turned to the fox youkai who acted as servant at these meetings. "Let it be known that the Lady of the West is open to the mating challenge for a period of one week." With a small nod the little youkai sped out of the chambers.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, apparently, I have rather impatient readers! Besides the (few) reviews I received, I got a few emails demanding the challenge... So I decided to be nice and offer this to you. By the way, I've never made much about it, but this is my first story and it'll be wrapping up soon. I'd love some feedback on how I did, what I could do better. Any and everything! Oh, and no I don't own anything to do with InuYasha... I really hate admitting that! Without further ado!**

Ch. 13

The next few days were a whirlwind of things to learn. Kagome began to learn just the kind of pressures Sesshomaru was under as Lord of the West and found out that she would be assuming many of the household responsibilities to lessen the weight of obligation resting on her mate's shoulders. She also began training to come to grips with her new powers. When she transformed she was endowed with all the aspects of a full youkai. Nirina and she began to learn how to work together as a team, using demon soul and human aspects together to become stronger. With becoming a full demon, however, she lost her miko abilities or more accurately transferred them.

Kitsa was getting stronger by the day. According to the midwife, she would grow from a baby to a toddler in almost no time but her growth would steadily slow down until she reached maturity at which time she would begin to have a demon's longevity. Apparently the perfect blending of human and demon blood allowed her demon advantages and miko abilities. Presently, Kagome watched her beautiful daughter making little pink bubbles with her miko powers and laughed when she would pop them with her little sharp claws. Her small tail covered in ebony fur, not common in a hanyou, but not unheard of, waved energetically behind her.

With the mating challenge open, both mates could now be challenged for the right to lead. Strong alphas were necessary and if one was weak then both normally abdicated to allow a new stronger alpha pair to take over. No one would dare challenge Sesshomaru's strength, but Kagome had fought two challengers already and, to Nirina's absolute enjoyment, managed to pin both and demand their submission.

"My Lady Mother!" Rin interrupted the peaceful time within the garden by her shout.

"Rin, it's Kagome or mom if you choose, but stop this lady nonsense" Kagome reiterated again for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Yes, yes" she reassured flippantly "But you must come!" Rin began tugging on her arm which Kagome freed and bent to pick up Kitsa.

"What has you in such a fit, Rin?" She was distracted by a tiny hand clutching a leaf that was being shoved into a greedy mouth. Her older daughter's next words grabbed her attention quite effectively.

"Yoli is demanding the challenge!"

Nirina snarled in anticipation and rage. 'That bitch will learn her place today' she growled. Agreeing silently, Kagome handed Kitsa to Rin and dashed to her rooms. Sesshomaru was already waiting with her armor.

"She's quick" he told her, helping her to undress. "Don't be fooled either. She will use every dirty trick she knows to win."

Kagome just nodded, only amped up to get the fight done with. She was quite ready for tomorrow when the challenge would officially close. Things were much harder to deal with when you always were waiting for another challenger. Dressed and ready as she could be, Kagome headed for the field outside of the village proper. Yoli already stood on the crest of the hill and Nirina issued a growl at the sight of her that slipped through Kagome's lips. Yoli must have heard because seconds later an answering growl met her ears.

In a flash, the combatants met in the center of the field. A resounding crash was heard by all the lords and ladies gathered. Impassive faces watched as flashes of color whirled and jumped in an expressive display of brilliance and violence. Sesshomaru only showed his strain around his eyes and followed the battle closely. Suddenly, Yoli was thrown off to the side of the field. A perfectly executed back flip landed her on her feet and she quickly blurred back in to battle. Moments later, both combatants were flung across the field. Yoli landed perfectly while Kagome wobbled a little as they flipped to gain their feet. Both females were breathing hard, their hair whipping with their demonic energies. In silent agreement and audible snarls, both females' shapes began to blur.

Within a matter of seconds, both sides of the fields were taken up by the massive forms of demonic dogs. Yoli's beast was a grayish color and her fangs dripped with saliva as she snarled in her aggression. Nirina stood with her head and tail high, confident in her strength. She was colored as deeply black as her mistress' hair and the crescent moon marking her as the mate of Sesshomaru and Minaru showed brilliantly. Tilting her head to the sky, a ghostly challenging howl was issued from deep in Nirina's chest, causing Yoli's beast to growl and snarl in answer. Suddenly, Yoli moved towards Nirina.

Nirina dodged the glistening fangs of the inuyoukai. The fight for the dominance over the other was brutal and claws glittered with the blood of their opponents, but neither could find a latch to bring fangs into play. Suddenly, Yoli's beast made just a fraction of a misstep, leaving her paw open. Quicker than anyone could really see, Nirina had bitten the unprotected leg. Yoli limped for a second before renewing the aggressive attack. Nirina noticed Yoli favoring the injured leg and she could smell the poison eating away at the skin and bone. 'Nice to be told that I'm venomous' Kagome thought in wonder. 'It's our mating with Sesshomaru and Minaru. There line carries the poison' Nirina answered off handedly.

Yoli was favoring her leg too much. She knew it and knew there was no help for it. This battle must end soon or she'd lose when she was crippled by the poison seeping through her beast's system. In a desperate move to try to surprise Nirina, Yoli's beast leapt to land on her back. Nirina, however, had seen the bunching in the other beast's hindquarters and knew what was going to happen. Waiting until she fully committed to the leap and hearing Kagome's growling 'NOW', Nirina went up on her hind legs and batted Yoli's beast as she flew over to her. Yoli landed hard on her side and before she could open her eyes, jaws were clamped over her throat and a snarling growl was demanding her surrender. Yoli warred with her beast to fight, to fight further, but her own beast knew when she had been bested. With Yoli screaming within her mind, Yoli's beast went limp and quiet signaling her acceptanc of Nirina's dominance. Nirina held her a moment longer before slowly backing away. With their spirits high from finally winning their mate from the strongest competing bitch they knew, Kagome laughed while Nirina sang her victory in a loud and clear howl. By the time Kagome was back in control and everyone had rushed over to congratulate her, Yoli had disappeared.

Months went by peacefully with nothing truly upsetting the new western lord and lady. Kitsa grew beautifully and rapidly. By the time a month had gone by, Kitsa could be a normal one year old. By the time six months had arrived, Kitsa was a rambunctious 5 year old who was blessed with great intelligence and a slightly naughty streak. Rin brought her little sister just about everywhere, doting on her constantly. Kitsa always returned home with little sweets Rin bought for her and blabbed to her mother about everything that happened while she was out with her big sister, Shaka and Yuru.

"So Shaka had to go watch her little brother while her mother ran to get something in town. I was picking flowers while Yuru was telling Rin something about talking with father. The flowers I found were so pretty too, mother."

Kagome had been going over household finances and was only vaguely listening to Kitsa, but that latest part caught her attention. "What was that, little one?"

"My flowers were pretty, mother." She was giving her mother a very serious look and with her father's eyes she looked so much like her mate.

"No, about Yuru and Rin's talk, baby."

"Oh. Yuru wants to talk to father about keeping Rin. I don't know what that means, mother." Her small brows were drawn down in confusion.

"It's of no concern, young one, unless he does come to your father" she assured her daughter before going back to her documents and listening with half an ear as her daughter narrated more of her day.

That night Sesshomaru and Kagome lay together in their tangled sheets after getting back from their patrol of their lands. Kagome lay with her head on her mate's chest, listening as his heart rate settled from their extracurricular activity when they arrived home. Sesshomaru's claws gently raked through Kagome's tangled tresses before a sigh warned Kagome that he had something to talk about.

"Yuru came to see me today."

"I figured he would soon. Kitsa heard him and Rin talking about it."

Sesshomaru raised a thin brow before continuing. "He wants to marry her." Kagome just nodded against his chest. "I gave him our blessing. I figure he is a hard worker and gets by with what he makes. With Rin's dowry, they will be comfortable for their lives." Kagome smiled broadly, displaying her fangs in her happiness before kissing her mate. With a playful growl, he flipped her underneath him and began to kiss her senseless. "Looks like you'll be a young demon when you are blessed with your daughter's children." Kagome laughed loudly as she began to divest her mate of the sheets keeping her from him.


	14. Chapter 14

**And just to be nice, here is chapter 14 as well. Hope you enjoy! Please review for me!**

Ch. 14

The wedding was held in the village square. Every demon, hanyou, and human showed up for the celebration. Being Rin's ward, the demon lords and ladies were in attendance as well. Rin was a vision in her dress that Sesshomaru had commissioned for her and her radiant smile of happiness brightened everyone's spirits. So it was on her 15th birthday, Rin found herself as a new bride. Kagome still felt she was too young, but Sesshomaru reassured her that it was perfectly normal, especially for a better off and beautiful girl. Not long after their wedding, Yuru and Rin left for a village further to the north so Rin could obtain more in depth training of her miko powers. Once she was officiated as a true miko, her and Yuru would find a village and settle down. With his work ethic and her powers, they would never want for anything in their lives.

Kitsa was extremely upset over the loss of her sister. Shaka did not have much time for her without Rin and Kitsa found herself roaming more and more with no one but Ah-Un for company. On one such occasion, Kitsa had roamed further abroad and away from the castle then she knew she should have. Ah-Un kept insisting on turning around when suddenly a swift, red clad figure raced into the clearing. Ah-Un immediately went on alert and his twin heads surveyed the intruder. Kitsa gazed too on the hanyou. She could see some of her own features within his face and her natural childlike curiosity got the better of her.

Quickly hushing the loyal dragon, Kitsa still stood cautiously close to his side. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend" he answered with an easy grin.

"I've never met you before" Kitsa answered in a questioning tone.

"I live a ways out so I don't visit much, but I wanted to meet you. What's your name?"

Kitsa's chin and tail came up proudly and her golden eyes shone with her pride. "I am Kitsa, heir to the Western Lands. Who are you?"

"I am your father's brother, InuYasha."

"I've never heard of you."

"I'm not around much."

Kitsa watched him guardedly for a bit, wondering exactly why he was here. 'He seems harmless enough and besides Ah-Un won't let anything happen to me.' Making her decision, Kitsa took a seat beside the loyal pet watching the exchange closely. Sitting cross legged and straight, she struck a perfect image of her father. InuYasha sat down where he was and the two began to get to know one another. Before long, Ah-Un began to get impatient to get home. Nudging the pup insistently, he stood up signaling he would not wait any longer.

"I guess I must be going. It was nice to meet you, InuYasha."

"Same to you, little Kitsa. Hey, kid? Think we can keep this between us? It'll be our own little secret and you can meet me here whenever you need to talk." Kitsa thought a moment and decided she liked that idea. Agreeing, she climbed on to Ah-Un who flew her off as she waved good bye.

Sitting so far from InuYasha, Kitsa never had his scent on her clothes. Ah-Un, though an intelligent beast, was a beast nonetheless. Without knowing it, Kitsa continued meeting with InuYasha without ever telling her parents. Being confident in their rule, they never felt the need to curb where she went with the dragon. She knew her boundaries, and even if she stretched them on occasion, they knew she'd be safe.

One night at dinner, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kitsa were quietly eating. Kitsa noticed her mother and father's distracted nature, but waited patiently for whatever it was that was to be announced. Sesshomaru was doting on Kagome again who was absently rubbing her stomach.

"Kitsa, your father and I need to speak with you" her mother started.

True to her mannerly upbringing, Kitsa set aside her eating utensils and quickly cleared her mouth of food. "Yes, mother?"

Sesshomaru shared a rare smile with his mate before Kagome turned back to her eldest daughter. "You are going to be a big sister, Kitsa." Kagome waited for something, but her daughter had assumed her father's emotionless mask that she had picked up. "It seems I have only a few months until they are here, dear. I'd like your help getting everything ready."

"They?" Kitsa asked the one worded question with little enthusiasm.

"Yes, Kitsa" Sesshomaru answered. "Nirina has assured us that your mother carries two healthy boys."

Kitsa stared down at the table.

"What is the matter, dear?" Kagome asked as she got up from the table to envelope her daughter in a swift hug. She pulled back to look her precious child in the eyes and saw tears shining.

"Will they be full demons?"

Kagome blinked and gave Sesshomaru a quick glance. He stood and came to stand beside his first born. "Your mother is demon now instead of human as she was when she got pregnant with you, Kitsa. Your brothers will be full blooded demons." Kitsa gave a small sob.

"That doesn't change anything, Kitsa" Kagome reassured her. "You are still our eldest daughter. We still love you very dearly and always will. You are still first in line as the next lady too, and will continue training as such. We will just have a bigger family."

"They will have beasts. You all have inner youkai. I'll be left out, mother." With that she sobbed and clung harder to her mother's neck.

Kagome patted her daughter's back and slowly rocked her back and forth. "That changes nothing, dearest. You are still our daughter."

Kitsa slowed her crying and gently pulled back from her mother. Kagome stood slowly and looked at her daughter while she digested what she had learned. Sesshomaru and her shared a glance over the top of her head. "Mother, may I be excused?" Kagome placed a hand on her head and gently excused her. Without another word, Kitsa left and went to bed.

This pregnancy went by a lot quicker than that of Kitsa's. Before long, Kagome's labor had the castle in an uproar. The midwife was back to help usher the boys into their mother's arms safely. Soon Kagome's sounds of painful labor were replaced with the beautiful sound of healthy newborns testing their lungs. Kitsa wasn't allowed to see her mother until the next day and stayed out most of the day talking with InuYasha. By the time she came back to her home, a maid was looking for her to bring her to her mother.

Kagome was sitting quietly nursing one of the pups while the other slept peacefully next to the bed. Kitsa ignored the one her mother was feeding except to see a headful of soft silver hair. She went instead to the brother that was sleeping. His hair was silver as well and upon his brow showed the mark of the house of Sesshomaru. His little fingers were adorned in claws and each cheek carried the magenta stripes of a full inuyoukai.

"Come meet your brother, Kitsa" her mother called softly. Kitsa looked up from the sleeping pup into the eyes of the other. She gasped when she saw one blue and one golden eye blinking sleepily at her. The pup was identical to the one sleeping on the floor and Kitsa felt as if her mother might have just picked the other one up. Looking back and forth between the two pups, a rise of jealously griped her chest. She ran a claw over the moon on the sleeping pup and again over his stripes before passing a hand over her own unblemished skin.

Looking into her mother's eyes, Kitsa gave a fair imitation of her father on his grouchiest of days. "I hate them." Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru growled as Kitsa dashed from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

"Just let her go, Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered, watching her daughter flee. "I reacted much the same when my mother brought home Sota. It's a hard adjustment to make."

"I am at least going to send Ah-Un to watch her" he decided as he left their rooms. Finding a servant, he sent them to tell the dragon to follow his eldest daughter and then returned to his wife, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he should haul his daughter home.

Kitsa ran as fast as her demon side would allow her to push her little legs. Tears blurred her vision as all she could think about were her parents and her new brothers in their true forms, leaving her alone. It broke her heart, and at her tender age, convinced her that none of them truly cared for her, so she ran to the person she was sure did care.

Kitsa ran head long into her field and straight into InuYasha. Smelling her tears, knowing only that she was in pain, InuYasha wrapped his arms around the pup of his brother. For a long while they sat together and InuYasha let her cry herself out. Before long her breathing became even and steady. InuYasha looked down at the sleeping girl and with her eyes closed could see Kagome in every line of her face.

Ah-Un landed in the familiar field and both heads swung about, looking for his little charge. A few whining grunts and coughs escaped as he took in the empty field. Realizing his master's pup was missing, Ah issued a resounding roar while Un bared his teeth in a fierce snarl. Quick as a flash, the dragon leapt into the air and sped back to the castle.

Kagome was dozing with her newborn boys when she heard Ah-Un land in the courtyard outside the master bedroom. They knew this was not their landing space. Her heart froze within her chest as she watched her mate head outside. 'Kitsa!'

Not two minutes gone, Kagome heard Sesshomaru let out a fierce growl. Both male pups answered their alpha unconsciously from their dreams and Kagome was out the door. Ah-Un, never one to be scared of their master, was shaking as he let out a whining growl. Kagome had never seen them act like this, but one look at her mate explained all. Sesshomaru's eyes were redder than any garnet, his blood lines were jagged and raised, and his face already showed signs of Minaru breaking free.

Understanding dawned and Kagome looked between Ah-Un, his empty back, and her mate's face. Nirina began a nervous pacing within Kagome's mind. "Find her" she stated in a breathless way. Never had she felt fear so sharply. And never had she seen Minaru present himself so quickly. Ah-Un's bulk was soon dwarfed by a full fighting ready inuyoukai. Quicker than human eyes could follow, and quick enough that most demons who saw took a minute to really see, Minaru was in the air following the dragon to the field.

Kagome could not stand waiting. She wasn't patient in the best of moments and this was far from a best of moment. Conceding to Nirina before her mental pacing drove her mad, she handed over the reins. Before long, Nirina in full fighting form was sitting beside the sleeping pups. The room wasn't made as a den for inuyoukai true forms so it was a little cramped as Nirina waited and planned the demise of anyone who might have hurt her pup.

Minaru soared through the sky towards the outward meadow. Not even an hours run away, it was nevertheless far enough to give someone solitude. Their pup, so much like Sesshomaru, enjoyed her own company so it made sense she would choose this location as a getaway. Even before they landed, a familiar scent rushed into their noses. Minaru's eyes were slits of rage as he swiftly tracked the fading smell with Ah-Un now following.

Before long, they came upon a small hut in the forest on the outlier of Sesshomaru's territory. Not sounding any warning, Minaru ripped the roof of the small building. Kitsa, sitting up on a mat and blinking sleepily, was grabbed by Ah-Un at the commanding growl from their master. InuYasha, sitting by a pot, began to say something, but was cut short as Minaru roughly batted him aside knocking him unconscious. His jaws found InuYasha's clothes and ignoring their daughter's pleading cries, they grabbed the hanyou and headed back to their mates.

Nirina heard them coming in. She heard her pup's sobbing. She watched as Ah-Un gently lowered the girl to the ground from his jaws. He was so attentive that his sharp teeth didn't even puncture the outer layer of her clothing. The pup immediately ran towards Nirina who used her nose to push her behind her before going to stand in the garden in front of her mate. Minaru growled a greeting as he roughly dropped InuYasha at her feet. By this time servants and townspeople who were around began to gather.

Nirina's voice sounded in everyone's heads as she demanded "Why did you steal our pup, InuYasha?"

Minaru growled when InuYasha spat out "I did no such thing. She came to me, crying. I took her to my hut to allow her time to calm down." He looked over his shoulder at Minaru, who was growling and slobbering his poison drool. "I swear, I was sending her home! I never would have kept her or allowed her to stay. She is my kin and I love her. I only wanted to get to know her!" He looked into Nirina's eyes, so impassive and yet he could see Kagome in there with her beast. "You guys are my only family, Kagome. I just wanted to know her."

Nirina studied him right alongside Kagome. Neither read any sign of apology and Nirina could smell his defiant scent, but they smelt no sign of distrust or deception. Minaru watched his mate carefully. Blocking his mental voice to only her, he said "According to inuyoukai law, any transgression against our pups is yours to deal with." Nirina confirmed the rightness of this even as she felt Kagome come back into control and blur into image in front of InuYasha.

InuYasha's ears flattened for a second as he took in Kagome's new appearance. He had known it was her because even though her scent was mixed with a youkai's, her pure indescribable scent was still there. His ears came back up as she began to speak.

"InuYasha, you stand accused of spiriting away my pup and my Lord's heir. You say you are not guilty but that you care for the child and wish to learn the pups of your family. Is this correct?"

InuYasha's ears flickered a bit in uncertainty, but he nodded. "It is." Minaru had cocked his head to the side, wondering openly what his mate was doing.

"Nonetheless, you took the child to an undisclosed location and did not notify your Lord and Lady. For your transgression, you will serve as the pup's guardian and as guardian to any pups born within this mating. You will teach each new pup how to fight alongside their father. You will guard them when they wish to go into the village, into a field, and anywhere else they are permitted to go. You will swear their lives will be first in your thoughts, even above your own." Kagome stared steadily into InuYasha's eyes as she read his bewilderment. "This you will swear and a sealing will be placed on you or you will leave the Western Lands. You will be banished and will never have contact with anyone here ever again. Now, choose."

Without hesitation, InuYasha dropped to his knees and tilted his head to the side, revealing his throat in a manner of submission. "I, InuYasha, so swear to protect, guard, and safely watch over all pups of this mating. Their lives will come first to me, even above my own. This I swear until I am released from my duties or until death claims me."

Kagome looked up into Minaru's eyes. He gave her a slight growl, showing his distrust of this plan. "Minaru, I need Lord Sesshomaru, please." Still rumbling slightly, Minaru blurred into Sesshomaru, who walked forward to his mate. He walked behind her and positioned her on his right side, showing her equal status and right in this call as his mate. "Your hand, my mate." Grasping his sword callused hand, she motioned InuYasha forward. Ignoring her mate's very low growl, she positioned Sesshomaru's hand above InuYasha's. Going on instinct and instruction from Nirina, she drew a small moon in the palm of InuYasha's hand. Then she delicately pierced her mate's hand and allowed his blood to drip into the moon cut. InuYasha drew in a quick hissing breath as the cut fizzled. Then she repeated the gesture with her own hand. After her blood had mingled, the cut healed and scarred into a silver crescent moon in the palm of his hand.

"You are sealed now by blood."

InuYasha looked at his hand in wonder, tracing the silvery white crescent on his palm. He looked into Kagome's eyes and then risked looking at Sesshomaru, who growled subtly. Knowing the challenge issued, InuYasha dropped his eyes and for the first time in his life made the smart choice to submit to the Lord of the West.

"Take Kitsa to eat dinner. Then she is to bathe and retire for the night. Your duties will be described in detail tomorrow." Sesshomaru's growl hadn't fully left his voice, but InuYasha moved quickly to the young heir. With a quick glance at the sleeping brothers, InuYasha escorted Kitsa from the room.

"You trust him to keep them safe?"

"He kept me safe all those years. He wasn't lying out there, Sessh. He wants to know the pups of his brother."

"Well, he's sealed to the pack now. There is nothing to do about it at the moment, but if any harm ever comes to them, I will kill him myself."

Kagome rose up and kissed her mate lightly just as one of the twins began howling for food. Of course as soon as he began to cry, the other followed as well. Giving a small sigh, Kagome grabbed two pillows to help hold her sons as she put one to each breast. Both pups were alert and looking around. Mirror images of each other except for their eyes which looked as if they were meant to be completed in each other. On one pup, his right eye was blue and the other gold. The second pup was blue eyed on the left and golden on his right.

"What are we to name them, Sesshomaru?"

"Have you any ideas?"

"Actually, I was thinking about Daigo and Daiki. They were my twin great uncles." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side slightly. "Great uncles are my mother's father's brothers. They died when I was young, but they were very old and both died in their sleep within hours of each other."

"Ancestors' names that had a long life. Good choice, my mate." Very gently, he brushed a hand along the first pup's forehead as he ate. In recognition, the pup shifted his eyes to his fathers. "Daigo." The pup closed his eyes and burrowed closer to his mother's warmth and food. Another hand brushed over the second pup. This one growled slightly without ever opening his eyes. With a laughing tenor to his voice, Sesshomaru named his second son "Daiki."

Once they were done feeding, Kagome laid them down to sleep. Side by side, both brothers turned their heads to each other and identical little hands reached out and ended up so their fingers met in the middle. Exhausted, Kagome decided to go check on Kitsa only to find her fast asleep. InuYasha was asleep in the room next to hers that had a sliding door to connect them. As soon as she walked in, he had jumped through at the ready. When he saw Kagome, he gave a slight bow and backed out. 'That will take a while to get normal again' she said to herself as she walked back to her room.

Sesshomaru was waiting after his nightly check of his lands. He was already stripped down and began to undress his mate as he pulled and pushed her to their bed.

"The children just fell asleep, Sessh."

"Mmm hmmm" he mumbled in her ear.

"And it's late."

A kiss to her ear lobe.

"And you have to instruct InuYasha tomorrow."

A nip on her collar bone.

"And we have all sorts of other things to do tomorrow."

A hand sneaked past her nightwear.

Giving a sigh, knowing she had lost, Kagome nipped her mate's ear. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

Earning a small growl as his fingers began to work, he whispered against her mouth. "I love you, my mate." And those were the last words shared that evening.

**A/N: Well, that's it everyone! Seriously... That was it... Well, for Kagome and Sesshomaru. Would you believe me if I told you I had an idea for a sequel back in chapter 8? I hope this story didn't disappoint too horribly. Like I said it was my first. And shame on you for thinking I was going to make InuYasha a bad guy. Guy's a bit stupid, but all in all he is a good fella. He just has to be reminded of his place some times. lol So, I want to hear from yall. I want criticisms, praise, and please let me know if you want me to do a sequel. I'll tell you now, it will focus mostly on Daigo and Daiki. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me through this and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! Love you all! 3**


End file.
